


Destination: Peace

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вселенная Shattered Glass. О сложных межфракционных отношениях и к чему они могут привести в условиях войны.<br/>Примечания<br/>Писалось в соавторстве с P r o w l на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

С базы Рикошет выскочил злой и недовольный, предварительно надавав тумаков подвернувшимся часовым. Его снова выставили из кварты: видите ли, Джазз и Проул хотели провести время вместе. Чего бы им не найти для этого отдельную кварту?.. Его раздражало, что Проул настоял на совместном жительстве и при этом периодически выставлял Рико из кварты по своим надобностям. И при этом бесился, если обнаруживал Рико у Прайма или еще где на платформе, хотя и тщательно скрывал это. Но за ворны совместного проживания Рико достаточно изучил Проула, отличая по мелким жестам, акцентам, фразам, когда тот не одобряет выбор временного партнера.  
Сегодняшний вечер не отличался от предыдущих: Проул попросил его из кварты до утра, Рико плюнул паром и вместо того, чтобы свернуть в казармы, рванул к выходу из базы. Привычный путь к границе кислотных болот, вдоль которых мало кто осмеливался перемещаться, прошел почти незаметно: Рикошет недовольно бурчал, сшибал кучи обломков и скакал через пролеты, пока не засек десептиконскую сигнатуру. Приоритеты мгновенно сменились на "поймать и помучить идейного противника", и Рико прибавил газу. Небольшой голубой спорткар совершенно беззаботно плелся среди руин, на прицепе волоча какие-то куцые обрезки металла – явно на заплатки, – срезанные с еще не испорченных корпусов. Банально накинуться и перебить ось было слишком скучно, Рикошет хищно рыкнул и сиганул на дорогу перед десептиконом. Скорость, с которой спорткар развернулся и вдарил по газам, бросив свой груз, оказалась впечатляющей – явно бывший гонщик, судя по дополнительным турбинам, выехавшим из бампера, чтобы придать машинке ускорение. Игра в ловлю, однако, быстро наскучила: десептикон, хоть и двигался быстро, но слишком предсказуемо менял направление, и автобот каждый раз сваливался перепуганному меху едва не на капот. В пылу погони никто из них не заметил, что болота оказались куда ближе, чем это было безопасно для пребывания – подточенные кислотой мостки и платформы опасно скрипели под колесами, некоторые обрушивались вслед, отрезая путь назад. Удача недолго была на стороне Рикошета: один из блоков ухнул в кислоту вместе с ним. Судя по оплавленному краю металла платформы, десептикон поспособствовал ее падению. Мостик, точнее часть его, медленно начал погружаться, с шипением растворяясь и уходя из-под ног Рико. Он в отчаянии заметался по обломку три на четыре метра площадью, ища, куда перескочить, но тщетно. На этом участке больше не было мостков или обломков на подходящем расстоянии. Обернувшись на гул мотора, автобот зашипел и показал клыки удачливому оппоненту. Кислотные испарения начали оседать на броне, разъедая нанитовое покрытие и оптику. Не самый приятный финал – к тому времени, как платформа полностью погрузится в кислоту, Рико сам туда прыгнет, лишь бы прекратить свои мучения. В процессор скользнула совершенно дурацкая мысль: теперь Проулу не придется никого из кварты выставлять, минус один жилец. Рико горько рассмеялся, заползая выше и жмурясь от боли: кислотные капли начали проскальзывать между стыков брони, добираясь до проводки и внутренних сенсоров. Если бы не визор, оптика бы уже потеряла чувствительность: светящиеся элементы в визоре разъело, и сквозь тонкий пластик, отливавший прежде желтым, стало видно голубые с белым зрачки. Рико стиснул челюсти и заблокировал вокалайзер: не пристало автоботу стонать и хныкать от боли. Если уж умирать – так с честью, высоко подняв шлем, хотя тяжи и приводы уже начали сбоить, подплавляясь.  
Кнокаут не мог поверить своей оптике: автобот невозмутимо ждал своего конца, сжавшись на ребре платформы. Доктор по здравому размышлению понимал: надо уходить, где один автобот, там будет и другой. И окажись он сам на этой платформе, никто бы даже не подумал о его спасении, а звать на помощь кого-то бессмысленно: слишком далеко до базы, никто физически не успел бы, даже Старскрим. А автоботы так вообще гордые – не отступают и на помощь не позовут никогда, хотя их база куда ближе и наверняка кто-то мог бы успеть на выручку. Кнокаут отвернулся и сделал пару шагов. Но совесть, десептиконская совесть, не давала покоя.  
Каждое живое существо имеет право на существование. Кнокаут выпустил трос с щупом и запустил его в обломок. Подтянув мосток ближе, он наклонился, берясь за оплавленную броню. Игнорируя боль в сенсорах ладони, спустя несколько минут мучений медик вытащил автобота на устойчивую поверхность.  
– Зачем ты спас меня, десептикон? – удивленно прошептал Рико, подняв шлем.  
– Потому что каждый заслуживает шанса. Я десептикон, как ты верно отметил.  
Кнокаут отошел от ямы и опустился на землю, гоняя вентиляцию. Все-таки автобот был тяжел. Шаркова его синяя оптика. Как на своего смотришь. И тут его осенило. Он снова находится в обществе функционирующего автобота, да еще и Рикошета. Дорого же ему встанет его искренность... Спорткар поднялся, намереваясь как-то незаметно покинуть территорию.  
– Куда? – бухнул Рико.  
– К базе, – Кнокаут как можно спокойнее пожал плечами, в моторке заскребло. – Мне надо еще прицеп забрать.  
– Слушай... - позвал десептикона Рико. – Спасибо.  
Кнокаут удивленно кивнул в ответ, не зная, как реагировать на неожиданную благодарность.  
– Можем как-нибудь погонять. Потом. Просто так, – слова вырвались раньше, чем Рико остановил себя.  
Кнокаут с удивлением уставился на автобота.  
– Знаешь, визуальный осмотр редко дает полную картину... Я не уверен, какое влияние успели оказать пары кислоты на твой процессор. Будешь на своей базе, сразу же иди в медбей. Это может плохо кончиться.  
С этими словами медик трансформировался и поехал прочь, стараясь не показывать панику.  
– Эй, я долгов не оставляю! – крикнул ему вслед Рико.  
После спешного бегства десептикона Рико оценил состояние своего корпуса. Сканирование не показало ничего, с чем не справился бы саморемонт, поэтому он лишь лег поудобнее, запустив системы регенерации. 

К утру часть повреждений была излечена, и можно было возвращаться на базу. Треск мостков и пугающий скрежет было слышно издалека, и Рико первым делом подумал, что десептикон оказался не таким уж порядочным и решил привести своих приятелей, чтобы взять пленника. Когда неизвестный приблизился, Рикошет провентилировал с облегчением – это был Прайм собственной персоной.  
– Что ты тут делаешь, Рико? Почему не явился на вечернюю аудиенцию? Нашел что-то более увлекательное?  
– Простите, повелитель. Я не имел намерения подвести вас... Я погнался за десептиконом, мост рухнул и я едва не утонул в кислоте.  
– И как же ты выбрался?  
– Десептикон. Он вытащил меня. Я не мог сопротивляться... прошу, не сердитесь, повелитель.  
Оптимус поднял Рикошета с пола за загривок и окинул оценивающим взглядом.  
– Я бы предпочел расплавиться в кислоте, чем быть спасенным десептошлаком... Повелитель? – в оптике Прайма скользнуло что-то, что было сложно понять. – Повелитель, я реабилитируюсь, я...  
– Тихо. Десептикон спас тебя. Это интересная перспектива. Я хочу, чтобы ты завязал отношения с ним. Увлек его. Совратил его. Узнал все секреты. А потом видно будет. Задача ясна?  
– Так точно, повелитель.  
– Ты отвратительно выглядишь, Рико. Мне не нравится.  
– Простите меня, повелитель.  
Прайм перехватил Рикошета под корму и пошагал в сторону базы, позволив меху на своих руках обнять себя. Несмотря на все повреждения и усталость, Рико чувствовал себя на своем месте, прижавшись к броне своего лидера. Такие моменты бывали редко, ни Рико, ни Прайм не признали бы самого факта их наличия в их отношениях – для остальных, подчиненных и противника, они были парой безумцев, безумцев, которым было хорошо друг с другом как расчленять врагов, так и предаваться спокойным моментам совместного пребывания.  
Стража на входе деликатно отвела оптику, отсалютовав Прайму и удобно свернувшемуся на его руках Рикошету.  
– Рэтчет, пройди в мои покои с ремнабором. Повреждения – кислотные ожоги. Немедленно, – отключив канал связи, Оптимус посмотрел на притихшего Рико. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был в форме, когда мы перейдем к более интересным занятиям.  
Рико широко улыбнулся и потерся щекой о грудную броню Прайма.  
Ворвавшийся спустя несколько минут в кварту медик озадаченно оглядел покрытую кислотными оплавами броню Рико, но все же промолчал, однако наградив Прайма неодобрительным взглядом. Ему порой казалось, что основная его работа состоит в том, чтобы чинить Рико, с которым забавляется Прайм. Хотя большая часть офицеров и солдат и так обращалась к нему только по исключительной потребности, предпочитая иметь дело с Ферст Эйдом. Прайму же отказывать Рэтчет привычки не имел, поэтому уже смело мог вести многотомник, посвященный травмам Рикошета. Впрочем, сегодня было кое-что новенькое – до кислоты дело еще не доходило, а Рико был слишком довольным, в то время как Оптимус пребывал в на редкость вменяемом состоянии, благодаря тщательно подобранному сочетанию присадок. Закончится ли это еще одним визитом медика – было под вопросом. Но придется отложить очередную порцию успокоительных, пока не выведется эта порция.  
Закончив необходимые процедуры, Рэтчет извлек из ремнабора дисковый полировщик и под пристальным взором Оптимуса отполировал красную броню. Нанитовое покрытие требовало нескольких сеансов нанесения, поэтому пока корпус телохранителя Прайма был окрашен лишь частично и блестел нанесенным глянцем.  
– Ты можешь идти, Рэтчет, – нетерпеливо промолвил Оптимус, пересаживая Рикошета с кушетки на свою платформу. – Сегодня твои услуги не понадобятся.  
– Отключи коммлинк, до вечера ты свободен от всех обязанностей.  
Рикошет погасил канал связи и устроился удобнее на платформе, следя за движениями Прайма, манипуляторы которого с дразнящей медлительностью гладили броню, поднимаясь от стоп к лодыжкам, выше к бедрам и корпусу. Только наполированные пластины острее реагировали на тактильный контакт, восхитительное ощущение нарастающего напряжения в цепях и магистралях было неповторимо прекрасным, заставляя Рикошета урчать и выгибаться навстречу манипуляторам Прайма. Так продолжалось какое-то время, и Рико нетерпеливо зарычал, хватая Оптимуса за кисти. Ответное рычание было предупреждающим, Прайм наклонился и вжал своим корпусом партнера в платформу, шепча в аудиодатчик:  
– Я никуда не спешу, так что не дергайся.  
Рико расслабился и задумчиво уставился в потолок, вздрагивая под неожиданно ласковыми прикосновениями пальцев, подготавливавших его приемные системы к стыковке.  
Податливый и источающий тонкий запах полироли и чистого энергона партнер вызывал внезапно острое возбуждение – запланированный накануне вечер с Рэтчетом был отложен, поскольку медик снова чем-то накачался и не вызывал ничего, кроме желания разобрать его на запчасти. Рикошет же – начищенный, послушный, рокочущий движком от удовольствия – сегодня Прайму был весьма и весьма по вкусу. Отголоски каких-то эмоций, подавленных бондингом, возобладали, на этот раз не провоцируя агрессию и насилие, а вызывая полузабытую нежность, которую он не мог прогнать, но мог в полной мере истратить. Вновь и вновь лаская, по-настоящему лаская и возбуждая Рико, доводя до перезагрузки одними лишь прикосновениями, ощущая дрожь приводов и жар пластин. Он никогда не скажет, что именно являлось причиной такого порыва – провести весь день наедине, а Рико не станет спрашивать, принимая то, что есть между ними – и боль, и удовольствие с одинаковым энтузиазмом и восторгом. Просто потому что он – его. Даже если Искра его связана с другим, верность Рикошета принадлежит только ему. С этой мыслью Оптимус позволил себе уйти в оффлайн, прижав к себе давно отключившегося от усталости спорткара.

Кнокаут без происшествий добрался до базы. Никто не преследовал его, и медик решился забрать прицеп. Странный автобот этот Рикошет. Кнокаут был готов поклясться, что тот действительно приглашает его на прогулку. Его. Десептикона.  
Кнокаут редко выезжал на операции – приказ Мегатрона держаться подальше от военных действий был довольно четким. Казалось, что Рикошет высматривает, стараясь выманить на бой, в котором не причинял ровным счетом никакого вреда, или погонять, при этом сохраняя дистанцию. В один из этих заездов Кнокаут, не выдержав, ударил по тормозам прямо перед капотом Рикошета и перешел в робомод.  
– Слушай, все здорово, и я всегда мечтал о противнике, который не оставит на мне ни одной царапины, но что тебе нужно?  
– Ты спас мою жизнь. Хочу вернуть любезность. Немного повеселиться.  
Рикошет тщетно старался не скалить клыки, изображая дружелюбную улыбку. Выходило из рук вон плохо, потому что десептикон слабенько икнул в ответ и не нашелся что сказать.  
– В таком случае... – Кнокаут провентилировал, набираясь наглости. – Будь так любезен, оставь меня в покое. Я, знаешь ли, немного занят. Дай мне уйти и не следуй за мной.  
– Куда это ты собрался, голубенький?  
Медик содрогнулся от злости, но перевес в силе сейчас был явно не на его стороне.  
– Я веду разведку энергоновой руды. Потому что к вечеру захочу жрать. Пожалуйста, уйди с дороги.  
– Давай так, если сумеешь оторваться хотя бы на три корпуса, я не буду беспокоить тебя... неделю и покажу, где можно поживиться энергоном. Если не сумеешь, и я тебя поймаю... Ты будешь приходить покататься со мной каждые три дня.  
– Я смотрю, у вашего знака нет недостатка в свободном времени. То гонки, то снова гонки. Я не заключаю пари с автоботами. Если решил загнать меня, а потом застрелить, давай перейдем ко второму шагу, свои обещания оставь для феммлингов.  
Рикошет недовольно рыкнул, затем трансформировался и покатил через руины, подмигнув Кнокауту поворотником.  
Медик закатил окуляры. Он все еще зовет его.  
Кнокаут перекинулся в альтмод и скользнул за автоботом. Вряд ли это было ловушкой – Рикошет имел возможность прикончить его несколько раз за истекшие полчаса.  
К финишу они пришли вровень. Кнокауту, которого взяли злость и гордость, пришлось выложиться на полную. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и недовольным собой.  
– Следуй за мной, – проинструктировал Рико, сворачивая на полуразрушенную трассу, ведущую в соседний город.  
– Куда ты?  
– Если тебя не заправить, ты не сможешь приехать еще раз, – невозмутимо ответил автобот, разгоняясь, чтобы перескочить провал. Кнокаут был вынужден аккуратно обогнуть яму, экономя ресурсы после гонки.  
Медик мрачно и раздраженно смотрел на Рикошета.  
– Куда ты меня привел и чего хочешь? Я не буду с тобой сегодня больше гоняться. У меня есть дела.  
Рико свернул с трассы и заехал в неприметный тупик, разглядеть который с дороги было невозможно. Убедившись, что десептикон последовал за ним, Рико впился когтями в панель на стене и сорвал ее. Внутри оказался резервуар с отметкой "Трасса С16.А34, служебный". Сквозь мутное стекло пробивался голубой свет.  
– Запасник общественного транспорта. Ну, и на экстренный случай, если на трассе авария.  
На вопросительный взгляд Кнокаута Рикошет пробормотал:  
– Мой... друг работал снабженцем до войны. Осторожно, тут очень концентрированный энергон. Я отвернусь, если надо.  
– Уж будь добр,– буркнул Кнокаут, следя за движениями автобота.  
Рико отошел к выходу из тупика и остался стоять спиной к медику. Смутившись, Кнокаут торопливо раскрыл топливную горловину и вставил шланг. Топливо не потекло. Рычагов или вентилей не наблюдалось, и медик растерянно вздохнул – вся ситуация была до ужаса идиотична.  
– Подача топлива начнется, как только наконечник шланга зафиксируется в шлюзе, – словно догадавшись, о чем думает доктор, промолвил Рико. – Введи шланг глубже.  
Сгорая от стыда, медик ввел шланг глубже, и вслед за щелчком, ознаменовавшим фиксацию щупа, в бак ударило топливо, и Кнокаут позорно заскулил. Такого чистого и насыщенного энергона он не заправлял в себя с... пожалуй, никогда. Неземное блаженство — иначе описать ощущения он не мог. Как коннект с идеальным партнером. В пылу он даже успел забыть о том, что стоит шлак знает где, с шлангом в заправочном порту, и не далее чем в пяти метрах от него автобот, которому верить нежелательно и наверняка чревато. Кнокаут поблагодарил Праймаса за то, что его баки заполнились до того, как он утратил самоконтроль, хотя как только шланг отсоединился и выскользнул, дрожь в раздразненных системах распространилась на весь корпус. В процессор пришла мысль, что если автобот сейчас решит подкатить с приставаниями, отказаться он не сможет.  
– Мне пора. Благодарю за... вот это, – медик сделал неопределенный жест манипулятором в сторону заправочного резервуара. – Я приеду покататься через три дня.

Следующая встреча состоялась, как и обещал медик, через три дня. А за ней еще одна. Разговоры плавно перетекли из перепалок и подколок к обсуждению войны и собственных фракций, а затем к легкому флирту, от которого Кнокаут совершенно потерял осторожность и, кажется, частично здравый смысл. Все привычные догмы о том, что автоботы знают только насилие и принуждение и могут вести себя только так, а не иначе, разбились.  
Кто знал, что автобот (и конкретно – этот автобот) может настолько соблюдать границы, чтобы целовать в щечку. Медик растерянно улыбнулся – Рико обнял синего меха, крутя заплечные колеса.  
– О, там чувствительное место, – Кнокаут попытался осторожно освободиться.  
– Насколько чувствительное? – заинтересованно ухмыльнулся Рико, позволяя ему высвободиться из объятий, разворачивая голубой корпус к себе спиной. Без предупреждения он прижался губами к шву между колесных стоек.  
– О!  
Спорткар испуганно подпрыгнул на месте и с разворота ударил Рикошета ладонью по фейсплету.  
– Ой, прости, я нечаянно. Это... рефлекс. Больно?  
– Бывало и хуже, – автобот аккуратно отшагнул назад, оказываясь вне зоны доступа манипуляторов медика. – У Прайма удар тяжелее, я бы в стене уже был. Не привыкать.  
– О, прости меня, я не должен был, – медик смутился вконец. – Дай мне посмотреть? – и протянул руку к фейсплейту.  
Рико рыкнул на протянутую ладонь.  
– Не надо.  
Голубой манипулятор медленно опустился назад, медик подавил лихорадочную мысль, что мог быть укушен.  
– Прости, я мало знаком с обычаями автоботов, наверно, я что-то делаю не так. Уверяю тебя, это не нарочно. Может, пройдемся немного? Или ... проедемся?  
– Поехали.  
Автобот трансформировался, выжидая, пока его компаньон перейдет в альтмод. Сдержанный смешок раздался при виде аккуратно подруливающего спорткара, фыркнувшего от толчка крылом.  
Рикошет обогнал Кнокаута и скрылся в обломках, рухнув ему на крышу с боевым кличем. Спорткар взвизгнул и завертелся на месте.  
Десептикон с трудом подавил свой испуг. Это явно не было нападением, тяжелый автобот просто оставался на его крыше, ничем не угрожая. Кнокаут остановил дрифт.  
– Нельзя так прыгать! Искра же схлопнется.  
Дес перешел в робомод.  
Рико скатился с Кнокаута и встал на ноги. Мелкий мех наступал, вращая оптикой.  
– Ты так испугался? – острый шеврон под губами дрожал, также как и ладони, пальцы на которых Рико поочередно некрепко прикусил клыками.  
– Я пугаюсь, когда кто-то входит в медбэй без стука, – действия Рикошета не остались без внимания. Эта автоботская ласка показалась неожиданно милой.  
– Пугливый маленький десептикон, – поцелуй в ладонь напоследок, кажется, окончательно ввел медика в смущение. – Поехали дальше?  
– Я бываю довольно смелым, – Кнокаут пробурчал наконец себе под шеврон, перекидываясь в альтмод, и засмотрелся в зеркале на хищные линии корпуса Рикошета, отмечая апгрейды по усилению каркаса.  
Красный корпус завибрировал от смеха, и Рико был вынужден поджать спойлер, чтобы тот громко не щелкал.

– Как скажешь, Кнокаут.

Для пущего эффекта Рикошет разогнался, сделал занос на стену и несколько секунд под оханье и аханье спорткара несся по вертикальной поверхности.  
– Вопрос практики. И отсутствия страха.  
Для следующего фокуса он взлетел на кучу обломков и сделал штопор в воздухе, демонстрируя неоновую подсветку на днище.  
– Такие фокусы спасают жизнь на поле боя.  
– Я не так часто покидаю мед-сектор, Мегатрон настаивает на том, чтобы я был осторожен, – чуть завистливо вздохнул медик. Рикошет, определенно, красуется перед ним. И, хотя это – автобот, жест неожиданно приятен. Ведь тут нет ничего достойного осуждения?  
– На войне так нельзя. Мы все солдаты, неважно, какие у нас обязанности и задачи.  
Рико немного отстал, возвращаясь на основную дорогу, и острым штыком на капоте пощекотал турбины на бампере Кнокаута, с хохотом сдав назад, чтобы увернуться от жара турбин испуганно газанувшего спорткара.  
– Я говорю то же самое, – еще один вздох, – Эй, там щекотно! – и усмешка.  
– Я уже понял, – Рико сшиб кучи мусора на обочине и подрезал ехавшего рядом доктора. Тот ударил по тормозам и почти элегантно увернулся. Попытка в повороте обойти автобота и выдвинуться вперед провалилась, потому что Рикошет умело перекрыл траекторию. Он сделал вид, что хочет уйти на внешний радиус, затем кинулся на внутренний, выжимая скорость. Рикошет опасно прижал десептикона к стене, но соприкосновения с обшивкой не допустил.  
– На обочину, быстро! – внезапно Рико трансформировался и стянул с дороги Кнокаута. – Там дроны-разведчики, надо спрятаться! Скорее!  
Ловко забравшись между полуразрушенных стен, он втащил Кнокаута и крепко обнял, закрывая собой. Стрекот винтов раздался над головами, отряд дронов несколько минут кружил над сектором, сканируя местность.  
Спорткар понял, что впервые находится настолько близко к автоботу. Похоже, Рикошет не собирается его сдавать. И ничего не спрашивает, даже косвенных вопросов не задает...  
– Спасибо, – набравшись смелости, Кнокаут повернулся и быстро коснулся губами серой щеки.  
Рико улыбнулся в ответ, разжав объятия, чтобы выбраться из укрытия.  
– Они будут возвращаться через три часа на базу. Ты видел кислотные болота?  
– Нет, ни разу, – медик взялся за протянутый манипулятор. – Они рядом? Я слышал, раньше они были белыми и гораздо более красивыми, а потом окислились.  
– Поехали, посмотрим. Только не отставай и следуй за мной протектор в протектор. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты подцепил ржу? – трансформировавшись, он повел Кнокаута через трассу к затянутому сизым туманом провалу в стене.  
Сдерживая усмешку, Кнокаут последовал за ним, почти уткнувшись бампером в бампер. Ржа не имеет вирусную природу – на Море нейтралы часто устраивали гонки. А вот всяческие преступные элементы и хищные организмы, поднявшиеся с нижних уровней за время войны, вполне могли стать проблемой.  
Конечным пунктом путешествия стали металлические мостки над булькающей кислотой, испарения которой поднимались ручейками вверх, образовывая замысловатые образы. Трансформировавшись, Рико лег на живот, устроив шлем на манипулятор.  
Кнокаут сел рядом, уставившись вниз. В процессоре кружилась успокаивающая мысль о том, что короткое пребывание здесь вряд ли нанесет вред системам. Наблюдать за притихшим и расслабленным Рикошетом было приятно.  
Словно по беззвучному приказу Рико ослабил броневые пластины на спине, потягиваясь и прижимаясь боком к Кнокауту. Оранжевый визор медленно погас.  
Кнокаут мигнул оптикой, чувствуя у бедра теплый мощный корпус. Подумать только, никогда не мог вообразить, что увидит отдыхающего автобота с приподнятой броней так близко. Такое доверие подкупало. Манипулятор несмело опустился на броневые пластины, исследуя изгибы и осторожно касаясь проводки.  
Робкие прикосновения медика вывели Рико из дремы, и он позволил собственным полям смешаться с полями Кнокаута, разделяя с ним спокойствие и комфорт.  
Спустя несколько кликов прикосновения стали смелее.  
– Я умею делать массаж. Хочешь?  
– Валяй, только с поясничными пластинами бережнее, там спайка свежая.  
– Хорошо, – кивнув, Кнокаут перекинул серво и сел на бедра меха. – Так удобнее, – сбивчиво пояснил он, немного смущаясь.  
Спайка не просто свежая, кажется, ее поставили утром, наверно, после стычки. Медик ощутил острое огорчение, но все же опустил манипуляторы и начал разогревать и разминать тяжи.  
Рико издал довольный вздох и расслабленно заурчал движком.

– Можешь чуть выше сесть?

К бамперу прижался кодпис.

– В самый раз.  
– Выше не могу, дальше – латка.  
Медик встревоженно анализировал, не слишком ли откровенная поза получилась. Мысль о том, а не могли бы автоботы и десептиконы договориться и прийти к миру, звенела в голове. Но говорить об этом не хотелось из-за возможных разногласий. Ловкие пальцы начали вправлять магистрали.  
– В самый раз. М-м-м... – Рико задумчиво чертил глифы в пыли, поток мыслей вился вдалеке от происходящего.  
– О чем ты думаешь? Сейчас будет немного неприятно, а потом еще несколько раз.  
– Что? – автобот обернулсяся, легкий дискомфорт не зарегистрировался как что-то критическое и достойное внимания. – А. Это. Не обращай внимания, я привык. Боль пройдет.  
– Тугие гнезда, приходится выдергивать. Да, ты прав, война, а ты не из тех, кто жалуется.  
Движения манипуляторов, разминающих магистрали, продолжились в успокаивающем ритме.  
– Ты мастерски делаешь массаж, – Рико издал удовлетворенный стон.  
– Спасибо, – Кнокаут с улыбкой сел рядом. – Я закончил, полежи еще немного.  
Через пару минут Рикошет уперся манипуляторами в пол, выгнулся, потягиваясь и отставляя в воздух сначала одну ногу, потом другую.  
Кнокаут завороженно следил за выпадами. Движения были мощные и грациозные одновременно. Смутившись, медик откинулся на спину и погасил оптику, размеренно вентилируя.  
Обратив внимание на затихшего меха, Рико навис над погасившим оптику Кнокаутом, шумно втягивая воздух вентиляцией, ощущая уникальный сладкий запах голубого корпуса.  
Голубые оптосенсоры зажглись и в растерянности замерцали, вспышка полей горячо резанула по датчикам.  
– Хорошо пахнешь, – Рико втянул воздух еще раз и как ни в чем не бывало устроился на краю мостка, свесив ноги вниз.  
– Спасибо, – вокодер Кнокаута немного засбоил, прерывая звуки статикой.  
Придет же в процессор. Хотя... Кнокаут быстро покосился на корпус автобота. Хорошо сконструирован. И никаких бандитских замашек, свойственных их знаку. Личный телохранитель Прайма... Не за дипломатические таланты же он туда попал? Хотя, до сих пор он был весьма тактичен.  
Шарк, он ведь рассматривает Рикошета как кандидата для свидания. Для отношений. Рикошета.  
Ладно. Следует признать, как мех он довольно привлекателен. А обнаружение в любом неожиданных сторон всегда действует как "Ах вот оно что!" – и кажется, будто ты узнал истину. Но, может, Рикошет не врет? Может, он правда хочет помочь, хочет мира? Мегатрон говорил, что в каждом можно найти искру добра.  
И он... да, он привлекателен.  
– Ты до войны кем был? – Рико обернулся и посмотрел на задумавшегося спорткара. – Я выступал в боях без правил.  
– По большей части частным доктором. Как раз доучился на хирурга и только приступил к практике.  
– Ты в Академии учился? Круто! А я только школу боевых искусств закончил и все, потом некогда было учиться, пришлось работать. Джазза поддерживать – он в школе искусств учился, не работал.  
– Джазз учился... искусству? – Кнокаут постарался не выдать удивления. Праймас, у них ведь была какая-то жизнь. Они не стали убийцами сразу же. Они работали, на что-то рассчитывали о чем-то мечтали. И как же все так повернулось? – А что именно он изучал?  
– Музыка. Он пел, изучал историю музыки. Одно время выступал, пока не... кхм. В общем, он перестал выступать.  
Рико отвернулся, хмурясь.  
– Нам пора. Нужно успеть до возвращения патруля. Если ты, конечно, не прочь еще пообниматься в руинах.  
– Я не про... – Кнокаут осекся. – Да, ты прав, я совсем забыл о времени. Пойдем.  
Десептикон поднялся, гадая о своей оговорке. Расслабился.  
С Джаззом случилась беда. И он больше не смог выступать.  
На окраине пустоши, разделявшей территории автоботов и десептиконов, Рикошет трансформировался и подошел к Кнокауту.  
– Спасибо тебе.  
– За что?  
– За все. Мне кажется – ты особенный. Будь осторожен, мне нужно возвращаться, Прайм будет сердиться, – Рикошета передернуло то ли от отвращения, то ли от предвкушения разговора со своим лидером. Он и сам затруднялся сказать, от чего конкретно.  
– Я буду осторожен, – Кнокаут улыбнулся. – И ты тоже будь осторожен. Наклонись немного? – Кнокаут потянулся поцеловать автобота в щеку на прощание.  
Рикошет лукаво улыбнулся в ответ, подставляя фэйсплейт.  
Кнокаут, поддавшись порыву, быстро прижался к губам автобота – ведь так полагается оканчивать свидание? – и, трансформировавшись в прыжке, понесся к переходу. Губы жгло даже в альтмоде, по корпусу пробежало странное возбуждение. Надо же, он сделал это. На Искре стало неожиданно весело и легко.  
На порывистый поступок десептикона Рико лишь покачал шлемом. Будь он автоботом, они бы уже катались в пыли, борясь за доминирование. Но с десептиконом... это будет иначе. Накопленное за день напряжение, которое пришлось сдерживать рядом с пугливым мехом, разогревало системы, так что Рикошет трансформировался и рванул на базу, прикидывая, чем бы достать Проула, чтобы он помог снять излишки.

Иллюстрация: http://s3.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2013/09/6648a72268a4765da117fe17cab800d9.png


	2. Chapter 2

Кнокаут и Рикошет встречались еще несколько раз. Свободного времени, совпадающего у обоих, было не так много. И мех вскоре ощутил, что скучает. Автобот был предупредителен и тактичен. Кнокаут вскоре понял, что теряет последнюю осторожность. Обмен ласками, который происходил между ними, носил совершенно невинный характер. Медик чувствовал, что готов пойти дальше, если бы Рикошет предложил, но он был невозмутим, как спящий Страж. Сначала это вызывало любопытство, затем удивление, а позже – и нетерпение.  
Сняв однажды утром свои показатели, Кнокаут понял, что фонит, и уже довольно прилично. Такой конфуз. Мех наскоро сбил излучение и направился в столовую.  
Он стоял, задумавшись, с кубом, когда к нему подошел Саундвейв.  
— Скучаешь? О чем загрузился?  
Десептикон пожал плечами:  
— Как думаешь, у автоботов бывают партнерские отношения?  
— А то! Вот, к примеру, их офицер по допросам, — Саундвейва передернуло. — Его партнеры — Рикошет и Джазз, это совершенно точно. На Рикошета также имеет виды Оптроникс, выделяет он его заметно. При этом официальный партнер Прайма — Рэтчет, который выделяет всех без разбора, особенно когда зальется. Так что да, партнерство у ботов определенно есть. А! Еще я слышал, что половину травм они как раз в результате своих отношений и получают.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Дерут друг друга наживую, турбозвери так не спариваются. Или ты думал, автошлак только над нами издевается? У них это просто в прошивке. Они все ненормальные.  
— Понятно. Я пойду, дела в медбее.  
Спорткар вошел в отсек. Как же он сам не подумал, у Рикошета – два партнера. И, возможно, не только они. Кнокаут ощутил внезапный укол ревности. Совершенно безосновательное чувство. Но, тем не менее, он не хотел представлять себе Рикошета еще с кем-то. Ну, если только с его братом. Нет, вообще ни с кем! Праймас, да что на него нашло, они ведь друг другу ничего не обещали. Медик еще раз сбил свой фон для верности и приступил к делам.

Недовольство Прайма отражалось на всей базе — от тяжелого удара страдал каждый, кто попадал на расстояние вытянутой руки. Десептиконы опустошили склад в Тарне, заодно оставив автоботов без отряда лучших головорезов, и только по счастливой случайности с ними не оказался Рикошет — он был на очередном задании на территории десептиконов, как называл это он сам по возвращении, расслабленный и фонящий, как дюжина интерботов. И в этом виде он явился к Оптрониксу на доклад, по привычке взгромоздившись на подлокотник трона, откуда был снят за шкирку и пересажен на колени.  
— Порадуй меня хорошими новостями, Рико. Ты подобрался к десептиконскому медику? Он доверяет тебе настолько, чтобы делиться информацией? Данные про склад, что ты ему слил, привели к потере хорошего отряда. Оно стоило того?  
Прайм гулко провентилировал, анализируя фон.  
— Ты пахнешь напряжением и воздержанием. Ты не сконнектил десептикона? Чего ты ждешь? Больше информации не давай ему, пока не получишь взамен что-то ценное. Я недоволен тобой. Ты можешь работать эффективнее. Надо напомнить тебе, как будут обстоять дела, если я буду огорчен. Манипуляторы за спину.  
Рико послушно отвел руки назад и сцепил в замок. В Искре смешивались страх и предвкушение острых ощущений. Когти Прайма с легкостью вспороли броню на обоих бедрах до самого колена, Рико поддал тазовой секцией навстречу, вскрикнув. Манипуляторы вернулись выше, ощупывая броню на корпусе – острая боль и оглушительный вопль, в котором Рикошет не узнавал себя.  
— Ты не сможешь трансформироваться, твоя шестерня трансформации повреждена. Придется ползти за помощью к медику на целых конечностях.  
Рико рыкнул в ответ, скаля клыки.  
— Непокорный. Мне нравится.  
Острый коготь постучал по кодпису. Щитки скользнули в пазы, потоки флюида и смазки потекли на броню.  
— Откинься назад.  
Прайм опустил манипулятор за трон и вытащил оттуда свою навесную винтовку.  
— Повелитель? — Рикошет уставился на оружие.  
— Тебе понравится.  
— П-повелитель... гррр, — Рико зашипел и брыкнулся, когда полированный ствол винтовки прижался к приемным системам.  
— Я постараюсь не нажать на спуск. Но если ты будешь сопротивляться и портить мне удовольствие... — Оптимус недобро оскалил клыки, Рико оскалился в ответ, но смолк, впившись в колено Прайма когтями.  
Открытый прицел вспорол металлические сегменты порта, Рикошет вонзил когти глубже в броню Прайма, пытаясь справиться с болью от продвигающегося ствола. Оптимус вытащил ствол и втолкнул вновь, глубже, и, не дожидаясь, пока Рикошет привыкнет, начал двигать винтовкой в быстром ритме.  
— Перезагрузись для меня, Рико.  
Рикошет выгнулся и забился, пытаясь вытолкнуть ствол — импульсы боли слились в один сумасшедший поток, обработать который процессор был не в состоянии, и мех выгрузился, громко вскрикнув.  
— Вставай, Рико. Свяжись со своим медиком. Надави на жалость. Ты должен принести хорошие вести, или я буду огорчен.

Кнокаут ехал на встречу в задумчивости. Не забывать — у Рикошета два партнера. Возможно, и у автоботов есть какие-то обязательства. Собственная готовность разбить чужие узы смущала медика.  
Рикошет лежал в тени полуразрушенного здания. Кнокауту показалось, что мех перезаряжается, но Рикошет повернулся навстречу и отсалютовал правой рукой. Приблизившись, десептикон увидел то, чего не заметил сразу: глубокие рваные раны на бедрах и сочившийся откуда-то энергон.  
— Рикошет... — медик замер. — Что с тобой случилось? Кто это сделал?  
— Ерунда, все как обычно, немного подлататься и... буду в порядке. Ты сам как?  
Рикошет ободряюще улыбнулся и попытался подняться, но острая боль от повреждений пронзила нейроцепи, и он рухнул обратно.  
— Встревожен, — буркнул спорткар. — Рикошет, мне надо осмотреть твои бедренные пластины. Я просматривал рапорты — ты ведь не участвовал в последней стычке? Следы характерные, как от... Это сделал Оптимус!  
Оптика Кнокаута гневно сузилась.  
— Ржавый шестеренкин... Рикошет, не уворачивайся.  
— Ты такой милый, когда ругаешься, — Рико полуосмысленно улыбался, глядя на медика, процессор от боли коротило.  
— Ты тоже очень мил, когда... Один клик, это – оттуда? – Кнокаут закончил обработку и проследил за стекающей струйкой энергона. — Рикошет, я должен просить тебя открыться мне. Мне кажется, ты что-то мне не сказал.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я облегчил свою Искру, дес? — Рико хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Хочу чтобы ты открыл центральный порт. Никого нет, я — врач, все будет конфиденциально.  
— Тебе может не понравиться то, что ты увидишь, — Рико отдал команду на раскрытие щитков, но после щелчка пластинки разошлись лишь на пару пальцев. — Шлак. Механизм тоже поврежден.  
— То есть, ты молчал, чтобы сохранить мое чувство прекрасного? — Кнокаут провентилировал. Из открывшегося отверстия хлынул энергон. — Весьма неожиданная забота. Прости, у меня нет с собой расширителя. Я постараюсь быть максимально быстрым и аккуратным.  
Медик выровнял и вправил паховые щитки, броня раскрылась до конца. По внешнему кольцу проходила тонкая трещина. Болезненная, но не опасная. Множество мелких старых травм, толстый сварной шов в нижней части. Праймас, что он позволял в себя пихать? Кнокаут влил анестетик, не зная, каковы повреждения и хватит ли дозы, и тщательно обработал руку дезраствором. Ожидаемо разорванные магистрали и просто какое-то месиво вместо мелких внутренних тяжей. Рикошет не выдавал своей боли ни единым звуком или движением, только частила вентиляция и выступил хладагент. Медик залил еще обезболивающего, достал кусочки фиксатора и начал сводить магистрали, стараясь на ощупь угадать куски проводки.  
Кнокаута душила злость. На Прайма, на автоботов, на Рикошета, который позволяет вытворять с собой такое. Настанет ли тот момент, когда кто-то из приближенных тирана потеряет терпение и выступит против?  
Кнокаут залил оставшийся регенератор, размял в пальцах фиксатор и закрыл отверстие. Большего он сделать не мог.  
— Можешь закрываться. И я настоятельно рекомендую тебе воздерживаться от контактов на месте принимающего так долго, как это будет возможно. Фиксатор внутри не трогай, он выйдет сам.  
Десептикон мрачно уставился в стену.  
— Да не кисни ты, доктор.  
Рикошет беззаботно улыбнулся и повернулся, чтобы встать, но тут же пискнул и схватился за бок. Про поврежденную шестеренку трансформации он забыл.  
— А для вас это все игра? — буркнул Кнокаут. — Что с тобой?  
— Шестерня. Повреждена.  
Кнокаут уронил кусок кирпича, который бездумно крутил в манипуляторе.  
— У меня кончился регенератор и анестетика совсем немного. На общее отключение не хватит.  
— Да ничего... я дойду пешком до базы. Спасибо за ремонт, я рад, что ты цел и невредим.  
Рикошет осторожно поднялся и принялся стирать с брони засохший энергон.  
— Ты ведь и пришел сюда пешком, — Кнокаут тяжело вздохнул, думая о том, как это могло ощущаться с такими повреждениями.  
Рикошет сделал несколько шагов и опустился опять на землю. Слабость в приводах была слишком сильной — из-за большой потери энергона, растерзанной нейросети, из-за того количества обезболивающих, которое ему вкатил Кнокаут.  
— Я, пожалуй... посижу немного. Или полежу... — Рико чувствовал, что его клонит в офф, и не мог бороться с собственным корпусом.  
— Разумное решение, но в этом месте ты лежать не будешь. Вставай.  
Кнокаут помог Рикошету перейти под крышу ближайшего уцелевшего строения.  
— Жди меня тут, я доеду до базы, привезу энергон и инструменты.  
— Постой... не оставляй меня? Пожалуйста? — Рикошет чувствовал, что отключается, несмотря на все усилия. Манипулятор Кнокаута выскальзывал из ладони, но Рико крепче вцепился в голубую броню, дернув медика вниз.  
Кнокаут, охнув, сел рядом. Все-таки он очень сильный. Внезапно медика осенило.  
— Каков уровень твоего заряда?  
Рикошет поднял свободную ладонь и свел пальцы, показывая совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Процентов семнадцать, норма.  
— Я про такую норму слышу в первый раз, — сухо ответил Кнокаут. — Рикошет, отпусти меня, я доеду до базы. С собой у меня только энергон в магистралях.  
— Мне хва.. — Рико не смог договорить и выпал в офф, крепко сжав кисть медика.  
Кнокаут замер. Не дезактивируется, но и одного точно не оставишь — полно всякой мрази ползает вокруг. Шарк, такого в его практике еще не было. Заправочный порт был непригоден к прямому использованию. Медик потер шеврон. Ситуация. Не сказать, чтобы он не фантазировал иногда об этом, но...  
Кнокаут с трудом высвободил манипулятор, сел на пол, перевернул Рикошета, устраивая на сгибе колена и освобождая кабели. Джампер сошелся мгновенно, и Кнокаут испытал предвкушение и чувство вины. Механику процесса им на втором курсе объяснял Рэтчет.  
«Кто мне скажет, для чего закладывать пальцы в углы рта?! Чтоб спасаемый вашу безосновательную гордость не оттяпал под основание с перепуга, если ваши предыдущие действия были успешны и пациент функционирует — и пришел в сознание!»  
Кнокаут раскрыл рот Рикошету и, удерживая шлем, осторожно ввел скрутку между острых дентопластин. Это было... потрясающе. Как любое запретное удовольствие, наслаждение от которого невозможно заблокировать. Ржа зажри, он же доктор. Медик быстро толкнулся бедрами вперед, фиксируясь в пазах. Корень джампера прижался к глоссе, и Кнокаут, тихо зашипев сквозь дентопластины, начал подавать топливо.  
В онлайн Рикошет начал выходить примерно в середине процесса — поступившего топлива было достаточно для перезапуска систем. Кнокаут не сразу заметил, что его пациент активировался — только когда по коннектору заскользила глосса и осторожные когти начали поглаживать брюшную броню.  
Медик дернулся, разом приходя в себя и краснея так, что мог бы по цвету сравняться с броней Рикошета. Автобот ухмыльнулся, переходя к более активным ласкам.  
— Это... ооо... Рикошет, это не то, что ты подумал!..  
Рико проигнорировал сбивчивые объяснения и продолжил ласкать коннектор Кнокаута, прибавив к глоссе вибрации движка. Щитки под ладонью разошлись, впуская пальцы в приемные системы. Рикошет с удовлетворением отметил плотно посаженные сегменты, не раскатанные партнерами, и судорожную реакцию на стимуляцию — Кнокаут забарахтался и начал перезагружаться, приемные, а затем передающие системы каскадно сократились, отправив медика в офф.  
Медик пришел в он-лайн. Системы приятно ныли после полученного удовольствия. Шарк, какой конфуз. Десептикон повернул шлем к Рико.  
— Наверно, я должен извиниться за нарушение медицинской этики.  
Услышав слова медика, Рикошет расхохотался, схватившись за поврежденный бок. Это было так по-десептиконски... извиняться за полученное удовольствие.  
— Ты бесподобен... ой... — Рикошет свернулся клубком, зашипев от боли.  
— Ты тоже был... весьма неплох, — Кнокаут придвинулся ближе. — Что с тобой?  
— Ты пихнул меня в бок... — Рико попытался стереть с щеки омыватель так, чтобы Кнокаут не заметил.  
— Ох, прости.  
Медик повернул к себе фейсплейт автобота, стирая жидкость. Затем, немного помедлив, прижался к губам. Он пробовал Рикошета на вкус, затем сделал поцелуй глубже.  
Поцелуй все не прекращался, Рикошет почувствовал, как в глубине корпуса начинает концентрироваться незнакомое ощущение, сильное и всеобъемлющее. Он перекатился и вжал медика в землю, игнорируя боль в ранах. Системы меньшего меха быстро разогревались под манипуляторами, Кнокаут заерзал, раздвинув бедра.  
— Скажи, если мне лучше остановиться, если тебе неприятно или страшно, если ты не хочешь, — лихорадочно пробормотал Рико, целуя белый фэйсплейт, шейные кабели, которые так приятно ощущались на клыках и провоцировали на укус, грудную броню, теплую и возбуждающе вибрирующую.  
— Не останавливайся, Рико!.. — Кнокаута будто обдало жаром. Он не меньше жаждал слиться со своим партнером, принять его в себя, почувствовать. Медик терся раскрытой промежностью о кодпис, острые углы приятно давили на сегменты, заставляя низко стонать. Затем десептикон почувствовал, как пластины разошлись и крупное ребристое навершие прижалось к входу. Предвкушение заставляло его течь, просить о большем, царапая броню партнера.  
Рикошет не стал спешить — порт Кнокаута был очень тесным и узким, несмотря на сильное возбуждение.  
— Медленнее, я не хочу поранить тебя.  
— Эта система может адаптироваться, — Кнокаут со смешком зашептал в аудиосенсор. — Ну же, сделай меня своим.  
– Искушаешь, – рыкнул в ответ Рико и сильно качнул бедрами, достав навершием до самых глубоких контактов в порту Кнокаута за вторым топливным шлюзом. Оптика медика побелела от избытка ощущений.  
— Ты мой. Показать насколько?  
Спорткар закивал и в следующее мгновение издал трель — Рико активировал обвесы на коннекторе, которые начали волнообразно менять объем скрутки, то сильно раскрывая внешнее кольцо, то почти до боли растягивая внутренние системы.  
Кнокаут чувствовал себя смазанным, растянутым до того предела, когда каждое содрогание чужого девайса вызывает волну наслаждения, но боли не было. Десептикон вскрикивал, подаваясь навстречу каждой волне. Замкнувшееся соединение и начало подачи сделали стимуляцию избыточной — мех некоторое время балансировал на волне экстаза, затем системы ушли в перезагрузку, сгенерировав мощный откат.  
Рикошет поднялся с подрагивающего в постперезагрузочных спазмах Кнокаута и лег рядом, запустив манипулятор под паховые щитки медика, ощущая пальцами финальные сокращения сегментов порта. Десептикон вышел в онлайн и начал было двигать бедрами навстречу ласке, затем смутился и замер.  
Медик уткнулся пылающим фейсплейтом в шейные магистрали. На пике страсти он всегда становился несдержанным, утрачивал контроль над выражением собственных эмоций. Сейчас это и смущало, и делало его счастливым одновременно. Кнокаут раскрылся навстречу проникавшей в его порт руке. Первый голод страсти был утолен, ласки стали медленными и чувственными, сенсоры после первой перезагрузки остро реагировали на каждое прикосновение. Десептикону казалось, что он мог бы провести вечность вот так, не нуждаясь больше ни в какой другой активности. Медик тихо застонал, насаживаясь глубже и выходя во вторую перезагрузку.  
Рикошет неторопливо подвел Кнокаута к экстазу и, пока тот лежал в оффлайне, слизал с когтей флюид. Десептикон устроился удобнее, выставил хронометр на половину джоора и вышел в перезарядку.

Проул с довольным рыком провел когтями по проводке в пазах брюшных пластин. Рикошет в последнее время подолгу где-то отсутствовал, застать его в отсеке никак не удавалось. Проул уже начал ощущать нетерпение. И вот его партнер, потеряв бдительность, лежал на платформе. Мех рванул бедра Рикошета на себя, стремясь добраться до порта и предупреждающе покусывая паховые пластины.  
Рикошет едва сдержал усталый вздох. После встречи с Кнокаутом он снова был у Прайма. Немного болели челюстные приводы, зато повелитель остался удовлетворен, как морально, так и физически, несмотря на то, что приемные системы Рико вынужденно были недоступны.  
— Не сегодня, Проул, — Рико разблокировал щитки, демонстрируя Проулу медицинский фиксатор.  
— Это что? — Проул вздернул бедра партнера еще выше, разглядывая латку. — Работал не Рэтчет. Я хочу знать, что случилось?  
Оптика специалиста по допросам недобро затлела.  
— Мое задание от Прайма. Результат достигнут, — Рико вывернулся из манипуляторов Проула и опрокинул его назад. Мех от неожиданности растянулся и оказался прижат к платформе в захвате. Рико нащупал паховую броню Проула, со знанием дела вскрыл щитки и, не делая паузу на подготовку, состыковался.  
— Проул, ты в коннекте участвовать будешь, или мне можно лечь подзарядиться?  
Вопрос Рико вывел Проула из неприятной задумчивости. Мех перевел оптику на партнера.  
— Не можешь справиться с собственным коннектором? Я уже это чувствую.  
— Когда партнер лежит оффлайновым шлангом — определенно.  
Рико впился клыками в поднявшийся манипулятор, прокусывая броню и магистрали. По корпусу Проула прошел болезненный спазм, дошедший и до приемных систем.  
— Так-то лучше.  
Проул фыркнул, позволяя партнеру обгладывать изоляцию с его магистралей.  
— Хорошая заточка клыков, Рико. Не откуси себе глоссу как-нибудь. А теперь — хватит меня слюнявить! Тебе нужно было мое участие?  
Бот перекатился, подминая партнера и плотнее усаживаясь на скрутку. Из стенок порта выдвинулись иглы, вонзаясь в кабели джампера.  
Рико заскулил, боль пронзила его до самой Искры и выбросила в перезагрузку.  
В онлайн он вышел на медплатформе. Над ним стоял Проул.  
— Что с тобой, Рико? Это были всего лишь иглы без дополнительного состава. Повреждения от них минимальны.  
— Прежде чем коннектиться напропалую, потрудитесь залечить все травмы, — Рэтчет стукнул кулаком по терминалу, — чтобы я потом не тратил свое ценное время на ремонт. Пришлось полностью менять шестерню трансформации, потому что она выгорела из-за перегрузов, а что сотворилось в приемных системах от скачка энергии – это ж мечта, но я предпочитаю наносить такие травмы, а не лечить.  
Рикошет попытался сфокусировать оптику на говорящих мехах, но после стазиса это было сделать сложно.  
Проул молча смотрел на автобота на ремплатформе. Ему не нравилась его слабость — его Рикошет становился небоеспособным и уязвимым. Ему не нравилось, как часто Оптимус начал калечить собственных офицеров, нарушая при этом приоритет заключенного партнерства. Право наказывать вплоть до дезактива всегда принадлежало старшему в партнерской группе. Коннект вне уз не считался чем-то из ряда вон, но и слишком частые отношения на стороне Проул не одобрял. Перед ним лежал его загнанный до запала бондмейт, в порту которого, казалось, уже побывал полк. Автобот чувствовал себя раскаленным добела от ярости.  
— Рэтчет, — начал он, — я думаю, будет уместно, если каждый из нас будет следить за похождениями своего партнера и воздержится влезать на чужую территорию.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я каким-то образом повлиял на аппетиты Прайма? — огрызнулся медбот. — Каким это образом? Может, мне лечь и дать себя расчленить?  
Проул прекрасно видел эту ситуацию. Рэтчет оставался в относительной безопасности до тех пор, пока лидер автоботов распределял свои потребности между пленными и подчиненными. На передовую партнерства Рэтчет никогда не рвался — его интересовали лишь привилегии и источник киберматериала для экспериментов. Проул находил такую позицию разумной.  
— Если ты не решишь проблему — ее решу я.  
Проул поднял Рикошета с платформы и направился в свой отсек. Уложив бота на платформу, мех еще раз окинул оптикой корпус.  
— Я собираюсь запереть тебя на двое суток, чтобы ты не шлялся и не попадался Оптимусу. Энергон и необходимые медикаменты будут доступны.  
Проул опустил манипулятор на кодпис Рикошета, раздвигая пластины и доставая скрутку, затем наклонился к бедрам, лаская кабели ртом и осторожно касаясь клыками.  
— Что? — Рико мотнул шлемом, пытаясь разогнать постстазисный дурман. — Еще?  
В процессоре завертелась предательская мысль, что ему на сегодня хватит, что столько активности за одни сутки многовато даже для его либидо. Но отказывать любимому партнеру, с которым уже шлак знает сколько времени не было полноценного коннекта? Тем более, что Проул был не против того, что Рико проявляет минимум активности.  
Проул довольно рыкнул, чувствуя покорность. Бот исследовал губами места повреждений на коннекторе. Их становилось слишком много, и порт также нуждался в пластике. Надо будет вывезти его куда-нибудь. Какой толк в девайсах, если они начинают терять чувствительность? Проул, не делая горлового подключения, подвел Рико к поверхностной перезагрузке.  
— Отдыхай, — с этими словами автобот покинул помещение. Щелкнули замки.  
К исходу второго орна Кнокаут почувствовал, что его Искра готова выскочить из брони. От Рико не поступало ни единого сигнала на их личную частоту. Их связь раскрыли? Автобот схвачен или уже убит? Медик нервничал, ронял инструменты и огрызался. Мегатрон предложил ему взять помощника и как-то разгрузить себя. Кнокаут, недолго думая, выбрал Брейкдауна, чем поверг всех в изумление — боевикон мог быть силен разве что в перетаскивании тяжелых грузов, коими являлись пациенты.  
Поступившие координаты новой встречи заставили десептикона вылететь с базы, сжигая покрышки на поворотах.  
Времени было немного. Недолгая прелюдия, коннект, Кнокаут все же сумел настоять на осмотре приемной системы — и мехам уже было пора прощаться. Медик поцеловал Рикошета и направился к своей базе.  
Старскрим упал сверху, как органический сокол. Кнокаут перешел в робомод.  
— Я все видел, — сикер кипел от негодования, и медик покрылся хладагентом, — ты... Ты целовал ЭТО!  
Кнокаут постарался унять бешено колотящуюся Искру.  
— Все хорошо, Старскрим. Он... это и есть мой информатор.  
— Ты выжил из процессора, Кнокаут?.. Одно дело получать информацию, а другое — коннектиться с автоботом!  
Летун схватил Кнокаута за плечи и тряхнул.  
— В проницательности тебе не откажешь, — медик чувствовал, что не просто заливается краской стыда, а почти багровеет. — Это... Я не могу тебе объяснить... Не лезь.  
— Я должен доложить Мегатрону. Ты подвергаешь опасности нас всех!  
— Постой, я сам все расскажу. Пожалуйста?  
— Прямо сейчас. И при мне.  
Кнокаут промолчал. Этот момент должен был когда-то наступить. Медик перекинулся в альтмод и поехал к базе. Авиакоммандер следовал за ним неотступно, и дес чувствовал себя так, будто находится под конвоем.  
Мегатрон стоял у экрана с картой Кибертрона и что-то отмечал.  
— Мегатрон?  
— Да, Кнокаут, ты что-то хотел?  
— Да. Я хотел сказать, что данные относительно автоботов не были результатом моих наблюдений. Мне передавал их информатор. Рикошет.  
Кнокаут старался держаться спокойно, но чувствовал внутреннюю дрожь.  
— И это еще не все, — Старскрим навис над медиком.  
— Я верю, что есть шанс заполучить его на нашу сторону.  
Мегатрон перевел оптику на своего заместителя, который от избытка эмоций размахивал манипуляторами и хлопал крыльями.  
— Что дает тебе такую уверенность, Кнокаут?  
— Да коннектится он с ним!  
Кнокаут в ужасе раскрыл оптику и забыл, как вентилировать. Он едва удержался, чтобы не дать сикеру под моторный отсек. Мех не собирался говорить с Мегатроном о своей личной жизни. Он не знал, как теперь смотреть своему лидеру в оптику.  
— Это... так, — медик сумел начать говорить. — Но наши отношения и военные действия... не пересекаются. За исключением тех данных, которые предоставляет Рикошет.  
Мегатрон молчал некоторое время.  
— Кнокаут… — наконец заговорил он. — Не буду скрывать, я удивлен твоим выбором. Я верю, что твои намерения были чисты, поэтому ты продолжишь работу. Я думаю, ты знаешь, какой опасностью это все может грозить. Мы можем просто не успеть тебе помочь. И еще одно… Подожди немного… Каким бы ни виделся тебе Рикошет сейчас, изучи этот файл.  
— А что там?  
— Кодекс партнерских обязательств и прав аристократии Праксуса.  
— Но Рикошет не из Праксуса… Он там и был-то два раза. Да и при чем тут партнерский кодекс?  
— Проул — старший партнер в их союзе. Значит, партнерство заключено по праксианскому протоколу. Если вы захотите продолжить отношения, у вас могут быть сложности.

Рикошет помнил, как увидел в первый раз Проула. Точнее, это Проул его увидел на арене. Ходили слухи о том, что секретаря Прайма интересуют подпольные бои, вроде, он кого-то финансирует. Но кого именно — тщательно скрывалось. Кто-то утверждал, что Проула его бойцы интересуют не только с точки зрения принесенных побед. И это было абсолютной правдой — Рико понял это в первый же вечер их сотрудничества. Только одна мысль не позволила ему начать отбиваться немедленно — все еще не оплаченные счета за больницу для Джазза.  
Джазз был пойман бандой отморозков и разобран почти до дезактива. Выжил он лишь чудом. Полностью восстановить брата Рикошет так и не смог. Вокодер, имевший уникальное строение, оказался разрушен, Джазз больше не мог петь так, как раньше. Это подорвало Искру меха, спорткар проводил орны напролет, экспериментируя с присадками и наркодевайсами, и Рикошет понимал, что еще немного, и тратиться на лечение будет бессмысленно. Единственной надеждой оставалось поместить брата в наркологическую клинику, дорогую, но с хорошим процентом выздоровления.  
Рикошет был покорен своему новому хозяину. Проул занимался его боями, обучением, финансированием. Арены с подпольных сменились на официальные и престижные. Прежней свободы мех не чувствовал, но нищета и страх потерять Джазза — единственное ценное, что у него было — отступили.  
Все изменилось, когда Рикошет, вернувшись в свой отсек, обнаружил Джазза сидящим на коленях у Проула. Как Проул выяснил его адрес, мех не хотел думать – скорей всего, полискар просто позвонил кому-то из своих подчиненных — и через пять кликов знал координаты. Джазз, казалось, дремал, уткнувшись в плечо темному меху. Из вокодера раздавались тихие стоны. На вошедшего брата он не обратил внимания.  
Взбешенный Рикошет бросился вперед, дергая Джазза за плечо.  
— Поднимайся немедленно!  
— Не могу, — спорткар хихикнул, — мы сконнекчены.  
Рико перевел оптику вниз и злобно скрипнул дентопластинами. Его кисть перехватил мощный манипулятор Проула.  
— Остынь. Я не собираюсь причинять ему вред. Выйди и дождись меня в коридоре. Я сказал, выйди, — в голосе меха прорезался металл.  
Из кварты вскоре понеслись переливчатые стоны — видимо, Проул ускорил темп. Рикошет и раньше заставал в отсеке любовников брата, но никогда Джазз не позволял себе оказываться с кем-то в его присутствии. Все посторонние немедленно исчезали, когда гладиатор возвращался домой.  
После того, как перед ним захлопнулась дверь собственной кварты, за которой остались Проул и Джазз, Рико несколько кликов прогонял в процессоре произошедшее. Выходит, этот напыщенный кусок шлака думает, раз Рикошет дал ему рулить собой ради кредитов, а Джазз рванул к нему, виляя бампером, то все так и останется?.. Мех недоверчиво мотнул шлемом. Проул переоценил собственную значимость. Их ничего кроме финансирования не связывало, и если ему куда интереснее Джазз, то они могут вместе и оставаться. Вместе бороться с зависимостью брата и развлекаться попутно.  
Рико обналичил пару чипов и направился прямиком на трассу – возвращаться на Арену больше не было смысла, а дома его не ждали чуть больше чем полностью. Чувство облегчения было приятным. Его мало тревожило, что будет дальше — после стольких лет гонки за кредитами ради брата оказаться за дверью? Что ж, значит, дальше пусть сами, без него. Проул найдет себе другую игрушку, а Джазз... Сам виноват, если останется в пролете.  
Спустя пару часов в коммлинк начали настойчиво стучать — сначала распорядитель с Арены, затем Проул. Рико проигнорировал обоих, прибавив газу на пути к Каону. По слухам, там было проще всего исчезнуть с радаров властей — а оттуда уже можно будет поколесить по Кибертрону. В трее замигало сообщение от Джазза, затем еще одно — Рико удалил оба, не открывая. Что ж, придется сменить личную частоту и, вероятно, внешний дизайн, чтобы избавиться от преследования – вдоль трассы камеры, по которым вычислить его путь можно в считанные секунды.  
На въезде в город его уже ждал кортеж, во главе которого Рико разглядел Проула и выругался. Тот явно не желал расставаться с ценной собственностью. Возвращаться он не намеревался, поэтому соскочил с трассы и нырнул в поток тяжелых транспортников, шедших в город по своей дороге. Под медлительным энергоновозом хватило места, чтобы спрятаться от наблюдения сверху и проскочить в город. Нижние уровни, через которые грузовики въезжали, не выглядели особо дружелюбно, напоминая родной район, в котором Рико провел первые ворны функционирования. Темный, грязный, с парой ярких вывесок на квартал и битком набитый мехами совершенно различных модификаций. Затеряться в такой толпе было проще простого – пройти под закрылками шаттла перед камерами тут, нырнуть под капот шестирежимнику, переходящему дорогу, там. Перемещение напоминало спаркскую игру в прятки. Отсканировав какого-то обдолбанного бродягу, Рико трансформировался и удовлетворенно ощупал новые формы. Теперь избавиться от исходника, и можно подниматься на верхние уровни, искать работу и развлечения.  
Убедившись, что мех, образ которого он продублировал, полностью растворился в кислотной канаве, Рикошет двинул в сторону ближайшей заправки. Оглядев новую внешность в отражении, он остался доволен. Ничего общего с проапгрейженным, утяжеленным и угрожающим корпусом – большая часть прежних навесов ушла в субпространство, оставив напоказ обтекаемый экзосклелет с зачаточными закрылками спойлера, колючий гребень на шлеме и видоизмененные, под вкус Рико, конечности – утяжеленные кисти и лодыжки и несколько пластин, чтобы прикрыть излишне открытые бедренные суставы. Матовый черный тон брони не привлекал внимание, что сейчас и требовалось Рико.  
Как ни странно, без вмешательства ему удалось прожить почти целый месяц. Меняя каждые несколько дней кварты, особо не задерживаясь нигде и не заводя знакомств, Рико сорвался, зайдя в заправочную, где в качестве развлечения был установлен ринг и все желающие могли на спор сразиться. Бой, в котором Рикошет блистательно запинал трехрежимника, разошелся по сети, и спустя четверть часа он засек сигнатуру Проула в районе и был вынужден бежать. Маскировку пришлось менять. Ближайшие полгода Рико проходил в личине джета, нанявшись стеречь какой-то НИИ. По иронии судьбы институт был взорван и попал во все выпуски вместе с Рико, вытаскивающим ректора из огня. На этот раз он не стал дожидаться, пока Проул прикатит, и просто улетел из города, сделав пару остановок по пути — сначала в небольшом поселении моноформеров. Оно было загадочным образом опустошено после того, как там побывали некие наемники. Затем — в лагере ученых, которых потом так и не нашли. Проул не желал сдаваться, и тем интереснее Рикошету было скрываться, менять облик и путешествовать. В Праксусе он едва не остался насовсем — встреченный там мех был весьма во вкусе Рико. Строгий, но со слабостью в виде самого Рико, ненавязчивый и самодостаточный. Однажды вернувшись в общую кварту, он обнаружил лишь обезглавленный корпус и краткую записку от Проула — «Джазз хочет, чтобы ты вернулся. Так же, как и я». Рико продолжил странствия, часто меняя партнеров, иногда – не один раз за вечер, и упрямо продолжал игнорировать сообщения от Джазза и Проула. К тому моменту, когда Рикошет устал от разъездов и очерствел до самой глубины Искры, он добрался до Воса. Город Мечты, как называли его кибертронцы – башни, подпирающие шпилями небеса, невероятной красоты кристальные сады, сотни летунов всех мастей и спецификаций. Идеальное место для проживания. Рико было плевать на местные красоты. До тех пор, пока можно было, не тревожась, выискивать партнеров на вечер и жертв на ночь, он был доволен. Его жертвы… В первый раз все произошло случайно – джет оказался слишком напорист и небрежен, и к тому времени, как Рико пришел в себя, Искра случайного знакомца погасла, а корпус больше смахивал на набор разрозненных деталей. Вспышка гнева, приведшая к этому, стихла, едва возникнув. Но вместе с тем боль от ран, которые ему нанес джет, была слишком приятной. В дальнейшем он уже старался провоцировать партнеров, превращая коннект в бойню.  
Над корпусом очередной жертвы и в энергоне по самые аудиодатчики его и нашел, наконец, Проул. Рико не пытался снова сбежать. Безумно скалясь, он перебирал то, что выдрал из остывшего корпуса, называя его чужим именем. Гладил посеревшую броню. Шлем валялся отдельно, нетронутый.  
Джазз еще находился на курсе реабилитации, когда Проул объявил, что хочет, чтобы Рико оставил арену. Он предложил партнерство им обоим. Что было совершенно немыслимо, учитывая его положение, но на Кибертроне сменился Прайм. Оптимуса не интересовали тонкости дворцовых этикетов и интриг, традиции подвергались пересмотру. Проул сменил должность и стал Экзекутором. Запрос нового приближенного был одобрен. С одной стороны Оптимус покупал этим лояльность Проула, с другой – показывал аристократии Аякона силу своего слова. Через некоторое время Проул добился поста лечащего врача Прайма для одного из своих знакомых, Рэтчета. Об этом мехе ходили темные слухи. Говорили, что он чудом не сидел за решеткой. Еще большее потрясение ожидало Кибертрон, когда Прайм объявил о заключении союза. Медик был образован, умен, предан и не знал меры, добиваясь своих целей в осуществлении научных проектов. Проулу же нужно было закрыть место первого партнера Прайма любыми средствами. Многие мехи были смещены со своих постов в угоду новому режиму. Вскоре вся власть оказалась сосредоточена в одних руках, демократия на Кибертроне сменилась диктатурой Оптимуса Прайма.  
Рикошет и Джазз были назначены телохранителями Прайма.  
А затем началась гражданская война.

 

Спустя неделю после вынужденного сидения в кварте Рикошет попал на совещание к Прайму. Главы полевых отрядов окружили Проула, отчитываясь перед ним о деятельности за последний месяц, и, уже исходя из их отчетов, специалисту по допросам предстояло общаться с Оптрониксом касаемо дальнейших планов. Джазз заинтересовался одним из замов, трехрежимником, и уже вовсю знакомился поближе, оставив свой пост подле Прайма. Повелитель пребывал в странной задумчивости, вертя в ладонях собственную винтовку, неторопливо и тщательно ощупывая приклад и ствол. Рикошет ничего не мог с собой поделать– оптика словно прилипла к манипуляторам Оптроникса. Он следил за каждым движением пальцев, оглаживавших вороненый ствол, затаив циклы вентиляции. Процессор коварно сбоил, выуживая из памяти эпизод с участием этой винтовки. Рико помнил боль и помнил острое удовольствие от акта, помнил, как был доволен его повелитель.

Иллюстрация: http://i.imgur.com/gvbXjWq.jpg

Проул отвлекся от доклада и поискал оптикой партнеров – Джазз уже вовсю целовал громилу в углу, запустив когти ему между пластин и взобравшись на большой корпус с ногами, а Рико... Рико сидел при Прайме, как обычно, на правом подлокотнике и не отрываясь следил за тем, как их Лидер перебирает винтовку. И все это действо больше смахивало на игру, в которую его партнер явно был не против поиграть, судя по хищному выражению на фэйсплейте и крепко впившимся в металл трона когтям. Винтовка. Все внимание Рикошета было на ней. Неловкое на первый взгляд движение Прайма – и ствол упирается между ног Рико. Красный мех скалит клыки, но вместо того чтобы отодвинуться, подается навстречу, словно загипнотизированный. И Проул уже догадывается, откуда были те кошмарные повреждения приемных систем – и, если не вмешаться, будут снова. И Рикошет совсем не страшится их, а наоборот поощряет, едва ли не с восторгом следя за тем, как винтовка скользит по его бедренным пластинам в полунамеке. Верен Прайму настолько, что приветствует любое насилие со стороны их Лидера. Оптимус что-то шепчет в аудиодатчик Рико, и тот кивает, соглашаясь. На что-то, что приведет его в медбэй снова. Проул выходит из толпы автоботов, открыв рот, чтобы отвлечь, как угодно, Рико и не дать ему последовать за Праймом. Вынырнувший откуда-то Рэтчет преграждает дорогу, в оптике читается «не надо», и Проул отступает, хотя всей Искрой хочется вмешаться.  
Командиры тревожно переглянулись между собой на звонкий вопль из соседней комнаты — для них это в новинку, шоу, почти святое действо, они не в курсе того, что знают и с чем вынужденно сталкиваются старшие офицеры. Быть может, кто-то даже мечтает оказаться на месте личной охраны, стать ближе к Оптрониксу. Но никто не знает правды, не знает, что на самом деле означает быть приближенным Прайма, быть с ним.  
Рэтчет коснулся манипулятора Проула.  
::. Я согласен. Если у тебя есть какой-то план – рассчитывай на меня. ::  
Медик покинул зал, торопливо, не оглядываясь, и поспешил на призыв. Его собственные интересы давно замкнулись на лаборатории, на рядах пробирок с зеленой жидкостью, на опытах и почти полном уединении, кроме тех редких циклов, когда Прайм вызывает его в личные покои, где он давно стал ощущать себя лишь гостем, не всегда желанным. Только в те дни, когда у Оптимуса было намерение лишь снять напряжение, тихо и без лишних трат энергии сконнектиться, он призывал Рэтчета. Остальные потребности с лихвой покрывали телохранители, особенно — Рикошет, и почти неиссякавший поток пленников-нейтралов и десептиконов.  
Уже с порога доктор почувствовал неладное — слишком тих был Прайм, слишком неподвижен был Рико.  
— Кажется, я его сломал, — Оптимус говорил удивленно и даже несколько растерянно, как заигравшийся ребенок, который в пылу игры придушил котенка. – Сломал?  
Рядом лежит винтовка, на поверхности металла блестит энергон и флюид. Еще больше жидкости на столе, под неподвижным корпусом – вентиляции не слышно, лишь тихие щелчки систем, пытающихся перезапуститься.  
— Ему было так хорошо... Он был так восторжен, так податлив. Он всегда отдается, хотя рычит и царапается, как шарктикон. Мой маленький шарктикон. Ты его починишь, Рэтчет? — медик видит, что у Прайма помутнен процессор, то ли от того, что перестарался с партнером, то ли от того, что начался очередной приступ, который даже Рэтчет затруднялся диагностировать. Сумеречное состояние, делающее Прайма еще менее вменяемым.  
— Шарктикон устал, его нужно заправить и помыть. Не бойся, Рэтчет. Он тебя не укусит. Он... — взгляд Прайма полон пугающей нежности, манипуляторы стирают энергон с раскинутых бедер Рикошета.  
— Хорошо. Солдаты ждут тебя, мой лидер.  
Прайм стряхнул капли энергона с манипуляторов и покинул помещение, выражение на фэйсплейте сменилось с задумчивого на агрессивное.

В офф-лайне Рикошет видел брата. Возможно, тот снова скучал по нему, и близнецовые Искры звали друг друга.  
После того вынужденного воссоединения Рикошету пришлось приехать в особняк Проула. Он сидел у стены, взгляд его был направлен в пол. Джазз орал, временами переходя на какой-то сикерский ультразвук, от которого морщился даже Проул.  
— Ты меня просто бросил! С тех пор как я понял, что… Я сидел и иногда думал, что ты меня кинешь в итоге, а ты взял — и кинул! Ты даже не спросил ничего! Ты оставил меня в полном шлаке! Без работы и с зависимостью! ТЫ ОСТАВИЛ МЕНЯ БЕЗ СЕБЯ!! Я писал тебе, а ты даже не читал! Проул искал тебя для меня! А ты просто всех послал!! А я ждал тебя! Я лечился! Я думал, что ты найдешь что-то в новостях, или в сети, или как-то все-таки прочитаешь мое письмо, хоть одно, и придешь обратно! Я так старался! И ты проявился на арене, я думал, что ты разрешаешь себя найти! А ТЫ ПРОСТО СЛАЖАЛ, ШЛАКОВ УБЛЮДОК! Ни шарка ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя нашел!!!  
Проул перелистывал страницы в планшете.  
— И тогда я попросил Проула, чтобы он прекратил твои поиски! Чтобы больше никогда о тебе не слышать! Я не знаю, зачем он тебя притащил! Я ТЕБЯ НЕНА…!!!  
В этот момент манипулятор закрыл ему рот.  
— Ампулы в левом ящике, Рикошет, набери одну в шприц.  
Проул потащил упирающегося Джазза к дивану и повернул его руку. Игла вошла в магистраль.  
— Ну, полно. Успокойся, это лишь эмоции.  
Джазз затих, жалко всхлипнул, закрывая фейсплейт ладонями. Проул наклонился к нему.  
— Нет, ты был в аффекте. Что само по себе крайне неразумно. Сиди спокойно и отдыхай.  
Половина джоора прошла в тишине.  
Рико подошел к Джаззу.  
— Я не о чем не спросил, да… И… Что это было? Тогда?  
Сильное успокоительное начало действовать, взгляд меха, блуждавший по стене, остановился на Рикошете.  
— Когда? А, тогда… Я съел «радость». Никогда раньше не пробовал. И тут, представляешь, у меня сдох виброконнектор. Ты был в недоступе. И ни один контакт, ржа их задери, типа не может. Я носился по кварте, примеривался к ножке стола и тек как гештальт. Энергон просто горел в магистралях. И кто-то начал ломиться в дверь. Я подумал — ну и шарк с ним, открыл, даже не обтеревшись. А там стоял Проул, весь такой начищенный и красивый. Он на меня так посмотрел! Я чуть от стыда сквозь перекрытие не провалился. Он вошел и спросил, что я употребил. Я сказал. Он спросил, где ты. Я сказал, что без понятия. Проул сказал, что я дурак в таком случае, жрать химию под оргию в одиночку. Я сказал, что да, я дурак, и приготовился дезактивироваться. Тогда Проул посадил меня к себе на колени и сказал, что подождет тебя со мной. Я сидел… на нем… тек на его начищенную броню… и раз за разом перезагружался просто от ощущения его огромного коннектора. Было так хорошо! Он ничего не говорил, ничего не спрашивал, просто гладил по спине. И я был в Оллспарке. Потом пришел ты, Проул сказал, что еще раз, и нужно закончить… Я сказал — ну ладно, ведь ты пришел… А потом ты меня бросил.  
Джазз вздохнул.  
— Прости меня. Я испортил все… Рико, побудешь еще орн? Пожалуйста?.. — мех дотронулся до манипулятора брата, просительно заглядывая в оптику.  
— Все хорошо. Я больше не уйду. Все хорошо, — Рикошет пересадил Джазза к себе на колени, обнимая за плечи.


	3. Chapter 3

Рикошет залез на стол и показал глоссу. Проул поднял надлинзовый щиток.  
– Ты забылся?  
– Кажется, да, – желтый визор потемнел.  
Проул одним нажатием активировал магнитную подушку на поверхности стола.  
– Я вот это имею в виду.  
– Мм? – мех попытался оторвать капот от стола, но не смог. – Так тоже хорошо.  
Рикошет с трудом повернул шлем и оскалился во все клыки.  
Проул встал и обошел стол, задумчиво рассматривая свой трофей. Достал блокираторы для манипуляторов и сервоприводов, защелкнул их, стараясь не попадать в магнитное поле.  
– Ты всегда был неоправданно оптимистичен.  
– Я автобот! Для автобота все оправданно, – гордо возразил Рико, пытаясь призывно качнуть бампером.  
Специалист по допросам заметил моторику его бедер. Он отключил поле на столе, затем положил ладонь на шейные магистрали, сжал.  
– Так ли это на самом деле?  
Получивший больше свободы Рикошет перекатился, заключая Проула в тиски скованными манипуляторами, клыки сжали шеврон. Проул фыркнул, видя такую неожиданную ловкость от меха, закованного в блокираторы. Он прижал спорткара к столу собственным весом, с тихим рыком закусывая дентопластинами шейные магистрали. Пульсация энергона завораживала, Проул усилил давление и через некоторое время почувствовал его вкус.  
– Офицер автоботов должен быть примером для подчиненного состава, а не предметом шуток.  
– Хороший пример, мне нравится, – Рикошет крепко, почти до хруста сжал пальцами броню партнера и ответил укусом на укус, оставив отпечатки клыков на плечевой броне. – Какие еще примеры офицер автоботов может показать?  
Рико растолкал коленями бедра Проула, поднял тазовую секцию, прижимаясь шипастым кодписом паховой брони. Пользуясь тем, что мех сосредоточил внимание на нижней секции корпуса, Проул сделал резкий рывок назад, высвобождаясь из захвата. И вздернул за блокираторы скованные руки над шлемом красного меха.  
– Исключительно благие, лейтенант.  
Проул рывком перевернул Рико фейсплейтом вниз, коротко замахнулся и ударил когтями по отставленному бамперу.  
– Вот это другой разговор пошел, – диверсант довольно зарокотал движком, от избытка чувств обдирая манипуляторами стол.  
Проул ощутил, как нагревается пластина под ладонью. Он рывком развел бедра Рико и наклонился, шипя в аудиосенсор:  
– Немедленно оставь столешницу в покое.  
– Или что? – Рикошет провел когтями по поверхности, извлекая протяжный скрипучий звук.  
С рыком Проул вздернул бампер партнера вверх, раздвигая рукой паховые щитки. Затем заметил, что Рико не особенно сопротивляется происходящему – на руку стекала смазка. Проул ввел коннектор одним быстрым движением до основания.  
– Я не нежный десептикон, меня этим не удивишь, – автобот вонзил когти в запястье, хищно рыча и пытаясь вывернуться из-под Проула.  
Тот выдернул руку из когтей партнера и достал армированный скотч из ящика, удерживая вырывающегося Рико. Тот продолжал сопротивляться, и Проул приложил его шлемом о стол, чтобы, наконец, приклеить полосу. Рико зашипел сквозь скотч, пытаясь пнуть партнера, когти снова заскребли по столу.  
Советник удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он зажал автобота, заканчивая устанавливать соединение и начиная топливообмен. Горячий порт сокращался вокруг коннектора, ощущения были прекрасны. Рикошет жаждал большего, обмен не давал нужной остроты, мех начинал раскачивать соединение.  
Проул прервал потоки, отвел тазовую секцию назад, с удара замкнул контакты, чувствуя возросший откат. Потом повторил, еще и еще. Рикошет низко застонал, на новом толчке коннектора вздергивая тазовую секцию. Скрутка входила неровно, навершие смещало сегменты порта, по контакт-пластинам пробило разрядом. На пике экстаза полискар сжал клыками шейные магистрали Рико, чувствуя на глоссе брызнувший энергон. Откат прошелся по системам, перезагружая меха.  
Рикошет вышел в онлайн уже без блокираторов. Мех беспечно потянулся, соскакивая со стола, срывая скотч и кидая его на пол. Он проверил хронометр и с воплем кинулся из кабинета. Проул с неодобрением покачал шлемом вслед и взял следующий планшет. Советник пересел на диван, дожидаясь, пока дрон приведет его стол в порядок.  
:: К какому ржавому шарку тебя унесло? Мне нужно было обсудить дела. ::  
:: К одной десептиконской гаечке, – Рико мечтательно заурчал, – будет залечивать мне травмы, а заодно растреплет, как обстоят дела в стане десептиконов. ::  
:: Неси свою гайку сюда, он растреплет даже больше. ::  
:: Приказ Прайма. Если бы я мог... ::  
:: Десептикона целесообразнее доставить к автоботам. ::  
:: Нельзя, он мой источник. Такой заботливый и верит, что сможет меня вернуть на путь истинный. :: Рикошет громко рассмеялся.  
:: Кто это? ::  
:: Кнокаут. ::  
:: А, этот. Медик. Понятно. ::  
:: Медик, да. Лазурно-голубая броня, наивная синяя оптика... почему все десептиконы не такие? Не пришлось бы никого убивать. Надо каждому по десептикону. Чтобы после хорошего интерфейса скакал вокруг с энергоном и регенератором, целовал каждую трещинку на броне и ахал. Кра-со-та... ::  
:: Помечтай мне. ::  
Рикошет перешел в робомод, нарочито сильно хромая на пути к поджидающему в развалинах десептикону. Тот мгновенно раскрыл ремнабор и двинулся навстречу, что-то тревожно бормоча и успокаивая. Проул, читавший планшет и делавший пометки, закрыл фейсплейт ладонью.  
– Вот тут больнее всего, – слабым голосом инструктировал Рикошет медика, указывая на поврежденный порт.  
Кнокаут посмотрел на приемную систему.  
– Кто... кто это снова сделал с тобой?  
– Мой босс... он был мной очень недоволен, – автобот повернул шлем, десептикон заметил скол и на нем.  
– О, Рикошет... Неужели он... взял тебя силой? Потерпи немного, я сейчас все починю!  
Кнокаут осторожно раздвинул серво и наклонился к приемной системе, вводя расширитель.  
– Я не хочу тебя пугать подробностями.  
– О, ты такой милый, когда проявляешь заботу, – медик отключил нейроцепи в тазовой секции, чтобы провести ремонт. Перед тем как приступить к починке, он поцеловал автобота в щеку, покраснел и наконец начал работу. Стараясь скрыть смущение, синий спорткар наклонился к порту. Он думал о том, что Рикошет ТАМ очень красивый, даже несмотря на спайки шрамов.  
Автобот с ухмылкой следил за движениями доктора, облизываясь. Запись с предыдущей встречи несложно было разыскать в памяти. Кнокаут поднял фейсплейт, чувствуя, что красный мех смотрит на него.  
– Я почти закончил, вот, – доктор убрал расширитель. – Там все было не так страшно, как я опасался. О, Рикошет, будь в следующий раз осторожнее...  
– Я не могу обещать, Каути, у меня суровое начальство.  
– Я понимаю, понимаю, нужно потерпеть ради того, чтобы установился мир на Кибертроне. Но я боюсь за тебя... ты другой, я не представляю, как ты там выживаешь, – десептикон лег рядом, голубой манипулятор гладил грудную броню Рикошета.  
– Как могу. И если бы не твоя помощь, я бы не продержался столько времени.  
:: О как я завернул, а. Прямо горд собой... мммм... ::  
Отвечая на отчаянный поцелуй Кнокаута, мех выжидал, желая узнать, насколько далеко тот готов зайти. Кнокаут обнял возлюбленного, покрывая поцелуями фейсплейт, прижимаясь губами к квадратным антеннам на шлеме, затем опустился ниже, целуя фары. Медик положил руку на абдоминальные пластины, надавил, провел до кодписа. Он смущался собственной смелости.  
– Прости, наверно, после того, что сделал твой командующий, ты не хочешь...  
– Мне приятны твои ласковые прикосновения, – Рико удержал ладонь Кнокаута на своем кодписе. – Продолжай.  
Кон начал дрожать. Он опустил фейсплейт ниже, целуя паховую броню, выдыхая пар в швы.  
– Не робей, я не кусаюсь, если не попросишь.  
– Я бы... хотел попробовать то, что ты показывал. На тебе. С тобой.  
– Я не имею ни малейшего намерения тебе препятствовать, совсем наоборот.  
Рикошет разблокировал кодпис и следил за тем, как тонкие губы приближаются к линии между пластин, прикрывающих коннектор.  
Проул на другом конце коммлинка отложил планшет и задумчиво слушал.  
Кнокаут ладонями раздвинул щитки кодписа, намагниченные кабели тут же свернулись в джампер. Манипуляторы огладили и сжали скрутку, несколько раз медбот провел ладонями от основания до навершия. Наклонился, пробуя на вкус выступившую смазку, и облизал навершие. Он начал смелее ласкать глоссой контактные пластины, проникая внутрь и щекоча топливный клапан.  
– Ты быстро учишься, – Рико форсировал вентиляцию, – попробуй глубже принять, до топливного клапана.  
Автобот несдержанно рыкнул, когда медик с энтузиазмом вобрал коннектор на всю длину. Поначалу он закашлялся от неожиданности, затем дело пошло легче. Теплая скрутка пульсировала почти в горле. Рикошет сжал кулаки, чтобы в забытьи не впиться в ничего такого не ожидающего Кнокаута. Импульсы прокатывались по системам, перезагрузка не заставила себя ждать. Рико сбросил излишки топлива и флюида. Кнокаут не успел сглотнуть, начал кашлять и выпустил скрутку. Мех вытер фейсплейт, улыбаясь немного растерянно.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
– Очень, – подумав немного, Рико прибавил. – Спасибо, мне это было очень нужно.  
Фырканье и пошлый смешок Проула прозвучали из коммлинка.  
– Правда? – Кнокаут прижался к алому корпусу Рикошета, заглядывая в оптику, потом спрятал разогревающийся фейсплейт на груди меха. Его корпус был немного напряжен и совершенно определенно разогревался.  
– А чего хотелось бы тебе? – Рико сжал заплечные колеса, прокручивая их на оси, коснулся глоссой острого шеврона. Кнокаут вздрогнул от прикосновения к чутким местечкам в дисках.  
– О, Рикошет... мне хотелось бы тебя... в себе...  
– Не могу тебе отказать, – автобот перевернул Кнокаута на спину, поднимая и разводя серебристые бедра в стороны.  
– Откройся мне, Каути, – Рикошет колебался между желанием выдвинуть скрутку и подключиться к медику сразу и мыслью о том, что надо бы вспомнить навыки прелюдии – десептиконы, вроде, друг на друга сразу не прыгают. Автобот тихо зашипел, маскируя нетерпение улыбкой, и опустил шлем к обнаженным приемным системам. Попробовал на вкус смазку – в этот раз она была более вязкой, словно Кнокаут воздерживался с их последнего раза.  
– Ты ни с кем?..  
– Я не смог бы. Ведь у меня есть ты. Но я понимаю, что у тебя выбора нет... тебе приходится терпеть... их.  
Рикошет подался вперед, целуя медика в губы, затем вернулся к порту, слизывая смазку и вталкивая глоссу между тугих сегментов. Кнокаут тихо стонал, дрожа всем корпусом, чувствуя, как глосса продвигается между внешних сегментов внутрь порта. Такое прекрасное интимное скольжение... Он погасил оптику, отдаваясь своему удовольствию.  
Рико подвел партнера на грань перезагрузки, поднял фэйсплейт и устроился удобнее, чтобы состыковаться. Он любовался блеском голубой брони – ухоженной и чистой, словно только из салона. Округлый капот манил провести когтями, оставляя глубокие царапины. Автобот одернул себя, упираясь ладонями в стену над шлемом Кнокаута. Когти вспарывали ржавый металл по мере того, как коннектор входил в узкий порт. Десептикон подался навстречу, прикусывая нижнюю губу от нетерпения, огладил фары на капоте Рикошета. Установленное соединение заставляло стонать. Медик погасил оптику, отдаваясь ощущениям, раздвигая бедра как можно шире.  
– Подними колени, – скрутка прошла глубже, Рикошет подавал топливо под напором, заливая баки партнера. Медик охнул и схватился за бока, под пластинами которых находились топливные емкости. – Давно столько не заправлял в себя?  
– Д-да... н-непривычно... после того как Прайм перехватил последнюю партию поставок, у нас... не очень хорошо с топливом.  
Рикошет почувствовал в Искре укол жалости и поднял напор, спорткар под ним всхлипнул от перенапряжения и избытка энергона, оптика мерцала, разгораясь. Стон перешел в крики наслаждения. Он обнял партнера, откидывая шлем назад.  
– Рикошет! Рико!!! – спазмы удовольствия прокатывались по системам. Некоторое время медбот балансировал на пике, затем системы ушли в перезагрузку.  
Рико откинул металлическую стружку, которую содрал когтями на пике удовольствия, оглядел партнера на предмет нежелательных повреждений, не обнаружил оных и встал. На сканере появился маячок Джазза, кто-то явно заинтересовался его заданиями и решил проследить.  
– Тебе пора, – Рикошет начал тормошить медика, – здесь скоро будет тот, кому лучше не попадаться. Особенно тебе. Живо!  
Автобот поднял на ноги дезориентированного доктора, встряхивая, и заглянул в ошалелую оптику.  
– Если намерен продолжать функционировать. И если ты хочешь еще раз меня увидеть. Уезжай немедленно! Слышишь?

Близнец темной тенью скользнул из-за стены.  
– Ты отпустил десептикона, Рико. Как не по-автоботски.  
– Прайм дал приказ поддерживать связь. Уйди с дороги.  
Толчок в капот не оказал никакого эффекта. Джазз не сдвинулся и крепко схватил Рикошета за наплечник, деформируя металл.  
– Объяснись. Ты запал на десептикона? Забыл, кто твой хозяин? Кто НАШ хозяин?  
– Джазз, убери когти или останешься без них.  
Рикошет сжал кисть близнеца и отшвырнул его в сторону, прыгая следом. Впечатав в металлические обломки, он крепко вломил коленом под капот Джазза и зло оскалился, рыча. Близнец вывернулся из захвата, стараясь нанести удар по коленным сочленениям.  
– Предатель!  
– Я выполнял задание!  
– Ты продался за десептиконский порт! И Великий знает об этом! Ты кинул нас, Рико!  
– Да как ты смеешь! – Рикошет впился клыками в энергоновые магистрали на шее Джазза, норовя выдрать кусок. Когти брата распороли броню на боку, ища путь к Искре. Рико зашипел от боли и впился когтями в бедренные сочленения, вырывая проводку и металл. Отплевываясь от энергона и обломков, он вонзил когти глубже, сильнее разрушая тазовую секцию Джазза и лишая того возможности трансформироваться. Когти почти достали до его собственной камеры Искры, и Рикошет оттолкнулся и отскочил назад, оставляя в ладони Джазза часть проводки. Подняться тот уже не мог и неразборчиво рычал, ощетинившись клинками.  
На обоих легла тень. Джазз смолк, подняв фэйсплейт.  
Прайм, не церемонясь, пнул Рикошета, отбрасывая со своего пути. В руке высокий мех сжимал горло бьющегося десептикона.  
– Ты разочаровал меня, Рико. Крайне неосмотрительно с твоей стороны. Чтоб были на базе оба.  
Затем Оптимус обратил внимание на свою жертву. Один тяжелый удар шлемом о скалу выбил Кнокаута в офф-лайн, корпус повис в могучем манипуляторе.  
Пришел в себя Кнокаут в главном церемониальном зале. Он был связан, по корпусу будто прошелся танк, каждая царапина жгла, но сломанных конечностей десептикон не диагностировал. Немного повернувшись, медик заметил Прайма и преклонившего перед ним колени Проула. Поодаль стоял Рэтчет. Рико видно не было.  
– Мой Лорд, у меня нет причин защищать Рикошета, – голос Проула был сухим и равнодушным. – Даже если он нашел себе развлечение, он не перестал быть умелым воином и автоботом. Я предлагаю свой присмотр за пленным. Это обеспечит сохранность пленника.  
– Можно оставить, – подал голос Рэтчет. – Я планировал один эксперимент.  
Оптимус кивнул.  
– Твоя ответственность, Проул.  
– Да, Великий, – автоботский тактик кивнул и поднялся.  
– Рэтчет, надень ошейник.  
Автоботский медик подошел, и через наноклик на шейных магистралях защелкнулся ремешок.  
"С зарядом", – догадался Кнокаут, с одной стороны ошейник был ощутимо тяжел. Ему не было страшно за себя. Десептикон мучался от того, что не знал, что же случилось с Рико. Он запомнил его тяжело поврежденным. Где же он, что с ним сделали?  
Сильный рывок поднял меха на ноги. Проул почти волоком вытащил его из зала и куда-то повел.

Рикошет зашевелился и дернул скованными конечностями. Рэтчет устранил почти все полученные травмы и заканчивал ремонт поврежденной камеры Искры, соединяя контакты и восстанавливая ток энергона.  
– Ты никогда не знал, когда нужно остановиться. Твое счастье, что наш повелитель знает – иначе бы ты тут не лежал.  
В поле зрения появился Джазз. На шее красовалась свежеприпаянная латка.  
Близнец некоторое время смотрел на него, с тесно сжатыми губами и напряженным корпусом, затем выскочил из медбея, хлопнув дверью.  
Рэтчет нахмурился, глядя вслед.

Джазза душила злоба. Как он мог, как он посмел... Мех влетел в кабинет Проула, бросаясь к креслу партнера. Хоть один его партнер должен знать...  
В углу отсека сидел десептикон.  
Джазз замер, зло сверкая оптикой.  
– Что этот здесь делает? – Джазз злобно цедил слова. – Почему он еще не сдох? Прайм обещал мне, что эта тварь будет дезактивом!  
Проул поднял шлем от планшета, над которым работал.  
– Ты слишком много воли даешь своим эмоциям, Джазз.  
– Я задал вопрос! Теперь ты притащил его к себе? Это что, зараза какая-то? – Джазз уже повернулся в сторону отпрянувшего к стене Кнокаута, когда Проул рванул спорткара в сторону.  
– Ко мне! Тишина в моем кабинете! Иногда мне кажется, что твое поведение не становится лучше, Джазз.  
Проул подтащил вырывающегося партнера к себе, усаживая на колени.  
– Какого шарка ты его сюда приволок?  
– Десептикон важен как заложник. И ты не должен проявлять столько эмоций к игрушке своего брата, это ставит низшего на один уровень с тобой, автоботом и офицером. Ты меня понял?  
– Да... – Джазз замер, из-за визора сложно было сказать, куда он смотрит и о чем думает.  
Проул наклонился, облизывая и покусывая губы младшего партнера. Через некоторое время Джазз, видимо, сдался, коротко буркнув что-то и расслабившись. Кнокаут с удивлением наблюдал за этим странным примирением. Так это происходит у автоботов? У них тоже есть какие-то отношения, может быть, даже что-то похожее на узы?  
– Но я хочу, чтобы он сдох, – нараспев сказал Джазз. – Из-за него мы поссорились сегодня.  
– Невероятная глупость. Еще раз кто-то из вас ее повторит – и я сниму шлемы с вас обоих, – Проул пожал плечами.  
– И ты, Кнокаут... – синий кон вздрогнул, поняв, что о нем вспомнили. – Связь с тобой поставила функционирование одного из моих партнеров под угрозу. Если я не увижу устраивающей меня тенденции, ты пойдешь в дезактив. Я не буду наблюдать, как Рикошет увязает в своей глупости, как в болоте.  
Кнокаут молча кивнул, сверля оптикой автоботского тактика.  
Когда Рикошет вышел в онлайн повторно, над ним нависал Оптимус. Алая оптика не предвещала ничего хорошего, однако автобот вместо тревоги испытывал лишь острое предвкушение. Что-что, а гнев повелителя его никогда не пугал.  
– Рико.  
– Повелитель?  
– Какие планы у тебя были с этим десептиконом? Ты намеревался предать меня и перейти на сторону этих сопливых слабаков?  
Прайм сорвал блокираторы, удерживавшие Рикошета на платформе, и обоими манипуляторами схватил его поперек корпуса, поднимая в воздух. Шлемы едва не столкнулись, оранжевый визор оказался почти вплотную к алым окулярам.  
– Сними это, я хочу видеть твою оптику, Рикошет. Немедленно.  
Стеклопластик щелкнул и ушел в пазы на шлеме, открывая ровно горящие голубые оптосенсоры. Что-то в выражении фэйсплейта Рикошета удовлетворило Прайма, ощущавшееся напряжение в полях лидера ослабло, уступив место иным пульсациям.  
– Я не люблю ломать то, что мне дорого. Сегодня мне пришлось поломать тебя, чтобы ты вспомнил свое место. Не заставляй меня повторять этот урок. Второй раз ты его не переживешь. Ты с Джаззом и Проулом возьмешь десептикона на обмен. Мегатрон согласился отдать ценные научные разработки в обмен на голубую машинку. Вы убьете всех, кто явится на встречу. Всех. Ясно?  
Рикошет медленно кивнул, не отводя оптику. Манипуляторы Прайма ослабили хватку, и одна ладонь спустилась ниже, сжимая черный бампер.  
– Не подведи меня. А теперь...  
Острые когти Оптроникса заскрежетали по паховой броне, высекая искры.

 

Кнокаут сидел на полу без движения. Врач осматривал его, но, кажется, не в обычаях автоботов было давать пленным обезболивающее. В процессоре мутилось. О Рикошете в его присутствии никто не упоминал. Возможно, медик мог бы, воспользовавшись неожиданностью, завладеть оружием и устроить побег, но сейчас он был слишком слаб.  
Наверняка его плен обернется чем-то страшным для всех десептиконов... Как он мог так глупо попасться Прайму, ведь Рикошет сделал все, чтобы у него была фора! Старскрим, наверно, сейчас очень волнуется. Что же с Рикошетом, куда они его дели...

Джазз уже начал дремать на коленях своего партнера, когда дверь открылась и вошел Рикошет. Автобот передвигался немного скованно – давала о себе знать замена важных деталей. Джазз улыбнулся, спрыгивая с колен Проула и урча мотором. Он чувствовал фон своего Повелителя на брате – сильные и возбуждающие ноты. Значит, Рико не предал их, не предал его... Спорткар потерся щекой о щеку близнеца в знак приветствия.  
– Вкусно пахнешь, – мурлыкнул мех, – поиграешь со мной?  
– У нас задание. После.  
Рикошет сунул планшет близнецу в ладонь и похромал к алькову, где прятал высокозаряженное и немного кристаллов на перекус. На Кнокаута он запретил себе смотреть, как автомат повторяя приказ Прайма – всех убить, всех убить, всех убить. Но пригубив куб, он не удержался и кинул быстрый взгляд на испуганного спорткара, свернувшегося в избитый и перепачканный клубочек.  
Джазз перехватил этот взгляд и мгновенно напрягся. Все-таки он был прав, его брат забыл о нем, или прав Проул, и он не должен... Мех низко рыкнул, выражая свое разочарование. Проул повернулся на звук.  
– Перед заданием накорми и приведи в порядок своего питомца. Покрытый грязью дезактив в кабинете мне не нужен. Джазз, возьми это и передай Прайму лично, сейчас.  
Автобот перехватил планшеты и вышел, недоверчиво косясь через плечо. Он не хотел оставлять Рикошета наедине с десептиконом, но и спор со старшим партнером сейчас был явно лишним.  
От влитого в системы энергона процессор приятно повело, мир вокруг снова стал казаться идеальным и правильным. Поэтому, проигнорировав указание Проула, Рикошет заполз на софу и блаженно растянулся на ней, задрав сильно поцарапанный бампер. На бедрах с внутренней стороны были также глубокие царапины, а с наружней – следы когтей Прайма.  
Проул досчитал до трех, затем поднялся со своего места.  
– Твоя наглость совершенно не оправдана.  
Проул подхватил Кнокаута с пола, отмечая его легкий вес.  
– Заправляй его как хочешь, но чтобы я не слышал ни звука. И тебя это тоже касается, десептикон.  
Жесткий манипулятор неприятно сжал больное место, но избежать прикосновения Кнокаут не мог. Он думал, что Рикошет подойдет к нему, раз появилась возможность, но тот почти не смотрел в его сторону, сразу занявшись своими делами. Конечно, ведь он сейчас не может показывать заботу. И все же это было неожиданно пугающе. Кнокаут острее почувствовал весь ужас своего положения.  
– Как хочу?  
На фэйсплейте Проула отразилось осознание, что он сказал лишнее. Но Рикошет уже поднялся с софы и выхватил голубой корпус из рук Проула. Переложив его себе на колени капотом вверх, Рикошет достал пакет с кристаллами.  
– Открой рот. Открой, – незаметно для Проула Рико начал успокаивающе гладить шейные кабели Кнокаута, другой рукой грубо впихивая кристаллы ему между дентопластин. Специалист по допросам фыркнул и вернулся к своим планшетам.  
– Выдвигаемся через четверть часа.  
Впихнув последний кристалл в рот Кнокауту, Рико вытащил из субкармана ветошь и принялся оттирать потеки энергона с голубой брони.  
Медбот почувствовал, что от облегчения у него вот-вот потечет омыватель. Он устал, был поврежден и голоден, очевидно, он утратил контроль над эмоциональным блоком. Он уже опасался, что Рико, его Рико на самом деле не существует. То, как его кормил автобот, поглаживая, когда Проул не мог видеть... Мех хотел вцепиться в Рикошета и никогда не отпускать. Ведь есть же где-то тихое место для них обоих. Рикошет оттирал его броню, а Кнокаут сидел в каком-то отупении и пытался прожевать последний кристалл.  
– Хватит, запри его в моем личном карцере, – Проул направился к дверям. – Когда вернемся, накорми и вымой как следует.  
С этими словами автобот вышел из отсека.  
Проводив взглядом Проула, Рикошет активировал глушитель – ни камеры, ни иные способы слежки не могли теперь услышать, что происходит в кабинете.  
– Я не могу тебя освободить пока, – Рико помог подняться голубому меху и неосознанным движением погладил пластины между колесных стоек на спине десептикона. – Завтра будет встреча. Обмен. Ловушка.  
Он воспроизвел несколько трелей в тональном режиме и ошейник щелкнул замком, разблокируясь.  
– Снимешь его, когда прибудем на место завтра. Ничего не говори, хорошо? Просто слушай. У меня приказ убить всех, кто будет там. Десептиконов. Джазз и Проул там будут тоже. Как только ошейник снимешь, беги. Не тормози и про меня не думай. Другого шанса спастись не будет. Мы больше не увидимся.  
Рикошет схватил Кнокаута за загривок и поволок в коридор как ни в чем не бывало, насвистывая что-то с непринужденным видом.

 

Проул вышел из душевой и встал рядом с Рикошетом под излучатели.  
– Можешь привести десептикона сегодня в нашу кварту – это мой подарок тебе на грядущий день активации. Тебе незачем больше с ним притворяться. Я уверен, что ты не планировал перехода на другую сторону, поэтому твоя добыча остается твоей.  
Рикошет подозрительно оглядел партнера.  
– Чтобы Джазз устроил истерику? Ты уверен? У него еще мой укус не сросся на шее.  
Мех повел шлемом:  
– Джазз будет достаточно занят, чтобы не обращать внимания. Если что-то даришь одному близнецу, второй не должен чувствовать себя обойденным.  
– Спасибо, Проул, – Рико довольно муркнул и облизнулся, опускаясь на колени перед партнером. – Откройся.  
Проул убрал паховые пластины. Шустрая глосса Рико скользнула по кабельной скрутке. Мех любил их игры в неподчинение, но редкая покорность Рико нравилась ему не меньше. Их партнерство никогда не превратится в скучную десептиконскую рутину, это Проул знал точно.  
Уже привычные движения глоссы по скрутке – самый короткий путь чтобы довести Проула до перезагрузки и покинуть, наконец, душевую. Под дверью раздались шаги. Рикошет усилил воздействие, чтобы не оказаться между Проулом и Джаззом. После дневной стычки в Искре было лишь желание отгрызть от брата кусок поувесистее, а никак не интерфейсить его.  
Проул повернул шлем и быстрым движением оттолкнул от себя Рикошета, убирая скрутку. Конфликт сейчас не был нужен и ему.  
– Иди.  
– Я заправлю пленника и приду на платформу.  
Рикошет проскочил мимо Джазза и покинул душевую. Раздраженно стерев капли флюида с фэйсплейта, он отправился к карцеру. Внутри было темно и холодно, и Рико едва не кинулся к лежащему Кнокауту. Вместо этого он неторопливо вынул из субкармана припасенный куб ультразаряженного.  
Десептикон лежал, повернувшись фейсплейтом к стене. Одна мысль крутилась в его процессоре: больше никогда. Он так глупо попался – и больше они с Рико не будут вместе. Так глупо... Он мог бы ехать быстрее, он мог бы увернуться от настигавшего его врага, он мог бы обезопасить себя... Праймас... Он все потерял. Завтра он будет свободен. И совсем один.  
Кнокаут ждал, когда придет Рикошет. Проул обещал еще одно кормление. Все, что у них осталось.  
– Выпей его в три приема. Тебе хватит, чтобы завтра сбежать.  
– Рикошет... – Кнокаут ничего не мог с собой – он схватил манипулятор меха, стараясь удержать как можно дольше. – Я не подведу тебя. Пожалуйста, побудь со мной немного...  
– Ты погубишь нас обоих... – прошептал в ответ Рико, но все же обнял голубой корпус и начал гладить ладонью между колесных стоек на спине медика.  
Кнокаут вздрогнул.  
– Прости, конечно, я не хочу этого, прости...  
Десептикон принял куб и начал пить. Ощущение объятий не покидало его, сенсоры будто пытались зафиксировать Рикошета в себе.  
– Спрячь остальное. Допьешь утром. Идем.  
Рикошет поднял Кнокаута на ноги.  
– Прости, – кольца наручников легли без единого шума на кисти десептикона. – Тебя надо вымыть, прежде чем... я не дам тебя им, не дам. Понимаешь?  
Десептикон задрожал, не догадываясь, куда его ведет Рикошет.  
– Прости, прости, так надо, – быстро прибавил Рико. Автобот затащил Кнокаута в солдатскую душевую.

Несколько солдат хищно оскалились при виде пленника, но быстро отвалили – Рикошет рыкнул и зашипел, разгоняя заинтересовавшихся.  
Кнокаут жался под струями омывателя. Когда Рикошет жестом велел ему открыть паховые пластины, мех смутился и покраснел. Душевая была открытой. Ни единой перегородки. От остальных автоботов его закрывал только корпус Рикошета, который был выше его, а значит... Снизу все будет видно настолько, чтобы можно было догадаться... Кнокаут повернулся спиной к Рикошету, почти вжимаясь в угол и сгорая со стыда. Просто надо все сделать быстро. Возможно, никто и не обратит внимания... И Рико не даст им ничего устроить...

Мысленно еще раз извинившись перед Кнокаутом, Рикошет вздернул его за шкирку вверх и вторым манипулятором начал быстро мыть. Долго отпугивать солдатню было делом сложным – если подтянутся еще хотя бы двое, отстоять неприкосновенность пленника будет не под силу даже Проулу.  
– Мое! – грозно рявкнул Рикошет через плечо заинтересовавшемуся автоботу и грозно зарычал.  
Кнокаут в его манипуляторах затрясся, пытаясь прикрыться.  
– А ну не рыпайся, десептикон, – Рико прижал Кнокаута капотом к стене душевой и продолжил процедуру, смывая с серых бедер грязь и переходя на бампер и открытые приемные системы.  
– Слышь, не будь жадным, Рико, – начал канючить кто-то из толпы.  
– Еще слово, и я начну вынимать оптику каждому, кто глянет в сторону моей собственности.  
Кнокауту казалось, будто он покрывается охладителем несмотря на омыватель, стекающий по его корпусу. Манипулятор Рикошета двигался уверенно и быстро. Медик уперся оптикой в шов плитки на стене, стараясь не отвлекаться, но комментарии и похабные требования автоботов не слышать было невозможно.  
Кнокаут был уверен, что не сможет выйти на своих серво из душевой, но невозможное, кажется, уже стало его привычным образом функционирования.  
В коридоре Рикошет направил его в другую сторону, не к карцеру. Кнокаут пожалел, что не спросил его раньше о всех положенных процедурах. Возможно, сейчас его отведут на допрос к Проулу?  
В кварту Рикошет втащил Кнокаута за шкирку и пихнул прямиком на платформу. Шедшие по коридору автоботы, любопытно вытянувшие шеи, чтобы подглядеть, восторженно засвистели, а их вопли было слышно даже через толщу металла двери и стен. Рико спустил пар и стиснул клыки. Теперь эти идиоты будут торчать под дверью в надежде послушать вопли пленника. Иногда старые привычки оборачиваются неприятными последствиями. Разогнать их... Нереально. Они привыкли к бурным шоу в его кварте. Кнокаут испуганно таращился на дверь, за которой раздавались вой, гогот и вопли с призывами поторопиться.  
Медик заставил себя отвести оптику от двери. Ведь Рикошет же не собирается... Праймас, но там не меньше десятка автоботов... Кнокаут подавил в себе желание попытаться отбиться. Это Рикошет, его Рико, таким он и останется.  
– Я понимаю, – Кнокаут дотронулся до манипулятора автобота. – Я потерплю. Просто скажи, что я должен делать.  
Рикошет подхватил его и припечатал к стене – гул пошел такой, словно спорткар влетел в нее на скорости. От неожиданности Кнокаут взвизгнул и на его крик из коридора усилился галдеж, провоцируя медика на испуганный писк и возню.  
Кнокаут ругал себя, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – все-таки он испугался.  
Он боялся сильной боли.  
Наверно, все-таки хорошо, что это Рикошет. Вряд ли он сделает с ним что-то непоправимое. Десептикон начал вентилировать чаще и заставил себя не цепляться за руки партнера.  
– Не сдерживайся, чем больше будет шума, тем лучше, – прошептал Рико Кнокауту в аудиодатчик и провел когтями по стене с мерзким скрежетом, от которого спорткар затрясся и заскулил от ужаса.  
Шум, да, конечно, как же он сам не сообразил. Кнокаут притушил оптику и выдал такой искрораздирающий вопль, что Рикошет на наноклик отпрянул.  
Рико принялся когтить стену, рыча. Кнокаут заскользил спиной по стене, чувствуя как слезает краска с брони, как оставляют следы резины протекторы, поскрипывая от давления.  
Внезапно что-то переменилось в восприятии Кнокаута. Он ощутил доверие к своему партнеру. Медик видел, что Рикошет возбужден, он знал, что автоботские рефлексы неискоренимы. Но Рико не причинял ему вреда, не делал ничего такого, чего Кнокаут не хотел бы. Медик помедлил еще немного, затем двинулся навстречу, оглаживая горячую красно-черную броню. В каждом движении автобота чувствовались первобытная ярость и страсть, которые начали кружить процессор десептикону. Кнокаут подтянулся в захвате, закидывая ноги на талию партнеру и сжимая колени.  
– Ты уверен? Я не смогу контролировать себя до конца, – Рикошет тяжело вентилировал, запросы на коннект было почти невозможно превозмочь, только не с таким тесным контактом с горячим голубым корпусом.  
Праймас, наверно, это и называется "думать портом". Кнокаут не мог остановить или одернуть себя, хотя и знал, что без последствий такой коннект не обойдется. Наверно, напряжение последнего орна сказалось... Медик потянулся навстречу, целуя приоткрытый рот.  
– Уверен.  
Рикошет громко зарычал, отвечая на ответ полуукусами и поцелуями, слизывая капли энергона с прокушенных губ Кнокаута. Слаще топлива он не пробовал, желание получить еще едва не возобладало над последними крохами самоконтроля, что оставались у него. Оторвавшись от стены, Рико метнулся к платформе, держа свой ценный груз в манипуляторах. Прижав Кнокаута своим весом к платформе, он агрессивно вцепился в кисти медика когтями и заставил его выгнуться, голубая броня проскрежетала по красной.  
– Кричи, громко...  
Клыки и глосса прошлись по шейным магистралям, пара мелких кабелей оказались перекушены, и Кнокаут застонал от боли. Но затем стало абсолютно хорошо и совсем не страшно, когти и клыки свирепого автобота стали казаться невероятно эротичными и возбуждающими, приемные системы отреагировали впрыском смазки. Щитки паховой брони открылись, и Кнокаут отчаянно пытался потереться о Рико, издавая короткие страстные всхлипы и стоны.  
Сдерживаться было уже невозможно, Рикошет втолкнул коннектор в порт и начал резко двигаться, игнорируя крики и слабое сопротивление десептикона. Кнокаут выгрузился почти сразу, в какой-то момент сигнал с поврежденных приемных систем начал обрабатываться как удовольствие, а не боль.  
Только после перезагрузки Рикошет обрел способность мыслить и в абсолютном ужасе уставился на истерзанный корпус под собой.  
Кнокаут медленно выплыл в он-лайн. Корпус ломило, снова саднили какие-то порезы, в порту ощутимо пробивало. Медик деловито огляделся, улыбнулся партнеру и запустил самодиагностику. Суставные сочленения целы, важные механизмы на месте, хорошо, а то он уже подумал... Почти полные баки, как и всегда. Но в порту дерет, надо попросить регенератор. Кнокаут с шипеньем перевернулся, подтащил край покрывала, стирая с себя энергон. Наверно, следы пригодятся... И только тут мех заметил, что его партнер за это время не проронил ни звука, наблюдая с каким-то напряженным вниманием за каждым его движением.  
– Ээ... Рико, я... Все было здорово, правда, ты мастер... но, я, наверно, сейчас не готов на еще один раунд, если ты поэтому так смотришь... Рико?  
– Это не то. Вытрись, я верну тебя в карцер. Ремонт сделаешь у себя на базе.  
Автобот подцепил голубой корпус за капот и стащил с платформы. Он не мог справиться с ощущением отвращения к самому себе, к тому, что он сделал и насколько сильное получил удовольствие от процесса. Это было его истинным «Я». И Кнокаут настолько наивен, что не замечает очевидного.  
Короткий ответ встревожил Кнокаута. Медик притих, задумчиво потирая одну из меток. Он что-то сделал не так? Наверно, из него пока получается нижний так себе, но он научится... Ах, шарк, завтра же побег. Эта мысль оказалась неожиданно неприятной. Кнокаут не хотел оставаться в плену, похотливые рыки и шуточки в коридоре как нельзя лучше напомнили, что Рикошет – единственный кристалл энергона на всю базу выработки. Но как же быть... Может, попытаться уговорить перейти Рико на сторону десептиконов? У них, конечно, не все идеально, и к автоботу будут относиться с недоверием и... Кнокаут покосился на Рикошета. Наверняка он в курсе, что сторону можно сменить, конечно, он знает об этом. Такой выбор не должен зависеть от платформы. И какое право Кнокаут имеет требовать чего-то подобного, если сам он знак менять не собирается ради возлюбленного? Последняя мысль расстроила медика еще больше. Он так хотел, так ждал вот этого, самого важного в функционировании каждого меха – и вот оно пришло, а он трусит и не может ни на что решиться. Даже рта открыть и позвать в свой знак не может.  
Кнокаут вошел в карцер и встал у стены, стараясь поймать взгляд Рикошета и улыбнуться. Автобот серьезно кивнул в ответ и вышел, дверь с лязгом закрылась. Кнокаут сел на пол, оставаясь со своими мыслями.  
На выходе с уровня для заключенных в Рикошета врезался один из рекрутов. Вместо того чтобы почтительно уступить дорогу фавориту Прайма, мех оскалился и зарычал. Успокоился Рико только после того, как в ладони погасла чужая Искра и образовалась гора обломков корпуса в энергоне. Сплюнув в сторону чужое топливо, он брезгливо перешагнул мусор и двинулся дальше. Гулкие хлопки аплодисментов насторожили его, но увидев Прайма, поджидавшего в конце коридора, он расслабился и ленивой походкой приблизился к своему лидеру.  
– Порадуй меня, Рико. Что ценного ты узнал у нашего пленника?  
Рикошет последовал за Оптимусом в главный зал, обдумывая, что сказать.  
– Наш предпоследний рейд привел к топливному кризису у десептиконов. Им едва хватает энергона, чтобы функционировать. Саботаж энергопроизводства также способствовал – им нечем заправляться. Но есть риск, что они предпримут еще один набег на склады Сената.  
– Жалкие глупцы готовы подохнуть с голоду, но не сдаться. Пусть будет так. Проследи, чтобы на склады отправили дополнительную охрану.  
Прайм занял трон, Рикошет привычно устроился на правом подлокотнике.  
Старскрим покачал шлемом.  
– Должен быть какой-то другой способ. Это все слишком опасно, столько десептиконов может пострадать!  
– У нас нет другого способа, Искра, – Мегатрон покачал шлемом. – У нас будет один шанс попытаться спасти Кнокаута и уйти самим из ловушки.  
Десептиконы следили за тем, как Шоквейв укладывает заряд в контейнер и начинает заполнять его дисками с данными на выкуп.  
– Мегатрон, у меня не хватило кое-каких деталей. Транспортируйте заряд осторожно, чтобы он не сдетонировал раньше времени.  
– Понял тебя, – лидер десептиконов кивнул.

К удивлению не только Рикошета, но и Проула, к группе присоединился Прайм. Кнокаут почувствовал, как слабеют от ужаса приводы. Он не смог сбежать от Оптимуса в прошлый раз, как быть сейчас?.. И Рико, он может пострадать. Спорткар бросил быстрый взгляд на ведущего его автобота. Непроницаемое выражение на фэйсплейте, непринужденность в движениях – словно он не в бой идет, а в душевую. Щеки запекло от воспоминаний, и Кнокаут опустил оптику в пол, словно боясь, что кто-то сможешь прочитать его мысли. На загривок лег манипулятор, отрывая его от земли. Рикошет почтительно склонился, пропуская Прайма с десептиконом.  
– Я займу позицию и буду следить за переговорами. Отпущу нашего гостя после того, как вы проверите то, что принесут десептиконы.  
– Как прикажете, повелитель.  
Рикошет присоединился к Проулу на пути к площадке, где была назначена встреча. Десептиконы уже были на месте – Шоквейв и Брейкдаун стояли позади контейнера, несколько снайперов прикрывали их из развалин.  
:: Проверьте контейнер. ::  
– Где наш солдат? Пока мы не увидим, что он в порядке, обмена не будет, – монотонно проговорил Шоквейв.  
– Ваш солдат пока жив. И почти цел, – голос Оптимуса прогремел с высоты. Прайм кивнул на скованного медика.  
Проул медленно приблизился к контейнеру и провел быстрый скан – лишь планшеты и образцы – и кивнул Прайму. Неплохо спрятано… Прайм с пленником приблизился, и Экзекутор шагнул в сторону.  
– Забирайте вашего медика.  
Кнокаут с ужасом обнаружил, что летит – Прайм швырнул его прямо в стоящих солдат. Ошейник сдетонировал почти одновременно с контейнером, Оптимуса скинуло с крыши, Проула и Джазза задело взрывной волной. С неба камнем рухнули сикеры, хватая десептиконов и унося их с места взрыва. Кнокаут ускользнул от поймавшего его Брейкдауна и рванул в ту сторону, где он в последний раз видел Рикошета – шальная мысль вытащить его и забрать с собой звенела в процессоре.  
– Куда ты, идиот, надо скорее уходить, пока автоботы дезориентированы! – Старскрим трансформировался и рванул следом.  
Белые крылья испуганно опустились, голубая оптика стреляла в стороны, выискивая угрозу.  
– Его надо забрать, мы должны... вот он! – Кнокаут на ходу вклинился в кучу мусора, из которой выглядывали опаленный манипулятор и часть капота. – Помоги же!  
– Рикошет! Арррр!! – разъяренный вопль Прайма казалось проник в глубину корпуса, вселяя в Искру ужас, и медик начал откидывать обломки вдвое быстрее, пока сикер тащил оффлайновый корпус на себя, активировав турбины.  
Пыль начала оседать, открывая оптике воронку и раскиданных в стороны мехов. Двоих десептиконов зацепило взрывом, остальные успешно были эвакуированы, кроме Старскрима и Кнокаута, пытавшихся освободить Рикошета. Автоботы медленно выбирались из-под обломков, рев Прайма откуда-то из-за стены подгонял не только испуганных краснозначных – провал операции отразится на всех, и никто не хотел быть жертвой гнева Оптимуса.  
Наконец, черно-красный корпус был освобожден из-под обломков. Но вокруг уже поднялись несколько автоботов, и гул активируемых бластеров не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
– Я не унесу вас обоих достаточно быстро, брось, брось его, умоляю, надо уходить пока можно! Кнокаут! – джет активировал ракетницы, нацелив их на ближайших противников. – Немедленно! Уходим!  
– Вы никуда не уйдете, – голос Проула был пугающе холоден, Кнокаут вздрогнул, но не выпустил из манипуляторов тяжелый корпус Рикошета.  
Оглушительный свист и вой не дали продолжить – развернувшееся звено сикеров скинуло бомбы, превращая всю площадку в раскаленный ад. Под прикрытием снарядов рядом со Старскримом опустился Мегатрон и, не трансформируясь, подхватил корпус Рикошета.  
– Забирай Кнокаута, быстро! Оптимус уже близко!

Кнокаут сидел у платформы Рикошета. Старскрим сумел заставить его отмыться, а Шоквейв проследил за диагностикой. Заходил Мегатрон. Серебристый мех вздохнул, глядя на автобота на платформе. Снять блокираторы лидер не разрешил – никто не мог гарантировать, как поведет себя телохранитель Прайма в штабе десептиконов. И теперь Кнокаут боялся отойти – вдруг Рико решит, что что-то не так, начнет волноваться. Конечно, это глупо, самообладание автобота было железным. Но вдруг ему понадобится врачебный присмотр?  
Старскрим уговаривал друга лечь, хотя бы на соседнюю платформу. Мех отказался и в итоге задремал в кресле, думая о том, что он все-таки решился на что-то. Вот бы и Рикошет согласился остаться...  
Пришел в себя Кнокаут от тихого рыка.  
– Рико? Ты он-лайн? Тише, это я. Ты.. Ты у нас. Прости, ты пострадал при взрыве во время моего освобождения. Ну и мы забрали тебя. Я, правда, не знал, захочешь ли ты, но твои повреждения... Прости меня, ты в блокираторах, я попрошу Мегатрона, их снимут. Мы сделали кое-какой ремонт. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Каути... – Рикошет откашлялся и глубоко провентилировал, – ты процем двинулся? Надо было оставить меня там.  
– Я говорил ему то же самое! – встрял Старскрим. – Забирать у Оптимуса любимую игрушку, да он Кибертрон перевернет, чтобы вернуть его!  
Кнокаут покраснел, машинально кладя руку на грудь автобота в защитном жесте. Затем покраснел еще больше, заметив этот свой жест.  
– Старскрим, мы это уже обсуждали, – ответил медик сдержанно. – Рико помог мне бежать. Как бы там ни было, но мой шлем все еще со мной только благодаря ему. Передай мне энергон, пожалуйста.  
– Надо его вывезти, Кнокаут! Он не приживется среди нас, он чудовище. Подумай о своих братьях, ты подвергаешь нас опасности, – причитал Старскрим, подавая куб энергона.  
– Спасибо, – Кнокаут провентилировал, поднимая оптику к потолку. – Старскрим, пожалуйста, оставь нас.  
– Что? С этим? Исключено.  
– Старскрим, я прошу тебя. Сейчас.  
Авиакоммандер, ворча, поднялся и направился к выходу, напоследок бросив полный подозрений взгляд на автобота.  
– Потом мы проверим, каким образом им удалось тебя перепрошить, Кнокаут.  
Медик еще раз провентилировал.  
– Будешь? – он поднес куб к фейсплету автобота, поднимая шлем, чтобы ему было удобнее пить.  
– Да, – Рикошет припал губами к кубу. – Ты сам-то в порядке? Мне здесь не место. Я принадлежу Прайму.  
– Да, я в порядке, – Кнокаут нахмурился. – У каждого меха есть право на... Рикошет, никто не может принадлежать кому-то в такой степени. Он казнит тебя! Ты не обязан выбирать это.  
– Я выбрал путь. Однажды, – визор щелкнул и ушел в пазы. – И все было... нормально. Джазз и я были в относительной безопасности. А потом появился ты... ты должен знать, что Прайм поручил мне... сойтись с тобой. Ради информации.  
Кнокаут мигнул оптикой.  
– Значит, ради информации...  
Некоторое время медик молчал, разглядывая обшивку стены.  
– Но быть осторожным со мной и спасать меня Оптимус тебе не поручал?  
– Нет. Кажется, я подхватил вирус или шлак знает что. Я чудовище, как сказала белая летучка. Мне нравится гасить Искры, мне нравится слышать вопли жертв и выжимать из магистралей последний энергон. Я разорвал меха в клочья, едва выйдя из твоей камеры, просто потому что он не уступил мне дорогу.  
Кнокаут внимательно слушал.  
– Мне жаль, что это произошло и жаль того меха, – десептикон покачал шлемом. – Я врач, Рико. Я лечил оставленные тобой повреждения. А что ты сам думаешь обо всем этом?  
– Что это было упоительно, что же еще. Чужая боль, моя боль – все одинаково приятно, – Рикошет погасил оптику, чувствуя, что не может смотреть на сочувствующего медика.  
Это было выше его сил. Жестокость, насилие – это он понимал и принимал.  
Кнокаут сидел, задумчиво покусывая суставное сочленение на манипуляторе.  
– Но я знаю и другого Рикошета. Сдержанного, любящего, страстного. Рико, ты автобот, но ты отличаешься от них, – медик покачал шлемом. – Праймас всем дает шанс. Рико, раздели со мной свой гнев, – мех положил ладонь на грудную броню, – открой мне свою Искру. Если нам повезет и связь установится, все изменится.  
– Искру? Открыть Искру? – Рикошет запаниковал, по броне пробежала мелкая дрожь. – Я не могу. Мне нельзя.  
– О, конечно, ты можешь это сделать, – Кнокаут перешел на интонации, которыми уговаривал спарков в довоенное время открыть рот и показать дентопластины. – Что мешает? – ладонь скользнула по шейным магистралям в успокаивающем жесте.  
Десептикон почувствовал вибрацию под своей рукой. Кнокауту в процессор не приходило, что воин, признававшийся ему в своих преступлениях, может бояться слияния. Возможно, у автоботов не было в обычае такое взаимодействие?  
Внезапно идея осуществить свой план стала казаться Кнокауту невероятно желанной. Медик знал, что это может изменить не только Рикошета, но его самого – он не боялся этого. Он чувствовал в себе решимость безумца, это был тот самый единственный шанс, и Кнокаут не собирался отступать. Он уже чувствовал себя слишком привязанным к этому меху, чтобы дать ему уйти и погибнуть у автоботов.  
– Х-хорошо, – опыт слияний не обещал ничего приятного. И категорический запрет Прайма на слияния с кем бы то ни было... но он и так нарушил клятву верности. – Я могу стерпеть боль.  
Рикошет раскрыл грудную броню и зажмурился, часто вентилируя.  
Кнокаут в ужасе раскрыл оптику. Вот как оно происходит с ними... Причинение боли открытой Искре – это боль самой сути меха, она никогда не проходит бесследно. Медбот поднялся, подошел к двери и запер отсек, отправив Старскриму короткое сообщение с просьбой не тревожить в ближайший джоор.  
– Не так сразу, – десептикон огладил плечевую броню своего партнера, встречаясь с ним оптикой. – Мы не торопимся, и в этот раз все будет по-другому.  
Медик поднялся на ремплатформу, перекидывая колено через бедра Рикошета. Кнокаут наклонился, целуя партнера, затем чуть отстранился. Боль от прокушенной глоссы была не особенно приятной, но спорткару пришло в процессор, что энергон в их поцелуе настроит автобота на другой лад.  
Рикошет не сводил оптику с голубого корпуса. Ему не страшно. Нет. Почти. Юникрон возьми... Пусть все закончится скорее. Блоки памяти подкинули фрагменты последнего слияния-допроса с Праймом. Боль. Много всепоглощающей боли. Чужое сознание рыщет в памяти, откидывая все блоки и преграды. Чужая воля внушает. Это правильно, боль – правильна. Он не заметил, как начал всхлипывать и дергать блокираторы, пытаясь перевернуться и прикрыть грудную броню.  
– О, Рико... Тише, Искра моя...  
Кнокаут наклонился к аудиосенсору, шепча что-то ласковое и успокивающее. Он ожидал агрессивного сопротивления, но нашел ту часть Рикошета, где он был сломан, становился открыт и покорен своей участи. Искра медика сжалась от печали.  
Кнокаут опустил манипулятор, освобождая кабели скрутки и пуская слабые разряды по проводам. Рикошет был не возбужден, десептикон опустился вниз, лаская каждый штекер и добираясь глоссой до убранного стержня. Немного энергона с присадкой, пролитого на контакты, усилили эффект, проводка намагнитилась в достаточной мере, чтобы образовать скрутку. Кнокаут поднялся, направляя в себя крупный девайс, утяжеленный по ребрам каким-то дополнительным апгрейдом. Мех сжал порт, двигаясь вверх и вниз на коннекторе, убыстряя темп. Смазка напополам с энергоном брызнула на бедренную броню. Видимо, этот апгрейд был рассчитан на то, чтобы снимать изоляцию с определенной части внутренних кабелей и рвать мелкие магистрали. Нота боли вплелась в удовольствие, Кнокаут замедлил движение, балансируя между своими обострившимися ощущениями и действительными повреждениями, затем резко опустился до конца и замкнул топливное соединение.  
Обмен топливом загрузил процессор, вытеснив данные из баз памяти и заблокировав страх, терзавший Искру. Блокиратор справа не выдержал и лопнул под давлением. Кнокаут вскрикнул, почувствовав острые когти, впившиеся в бедро. Запах энергона подстегнул Рико, и он усилил поток топлива.  
Дискомфорт в броне быстро отошел на второй план. Медик начал непроизвольно покачивать тазовой секцией под потоками. В разогретых сегментах коннектор Рикошета ощущался божественно, Кнокаут сжимался и старался насадиться глубже, желая почувствовать в себе каждый выступ. В порыве он наклонился, исступленно целуя и лаская камеру Искры.  
Рикошет громко зарычал, перехватывая Кнокаута за наплечник и притягивая его в поцелуй. Вспышка света – медик открыл грудную броню. Собственная камера автобота открылась, и Рико на мгновение застыл, ожидая боли и давления чужого разума.  
Кнокаут тихо застонал, любуясь шаром света в груди партнера.  
– Как ты красив, Рико...  
Медик подался вперед, давая Искрам соприкоснуться лимбами, позволяя энергии перетекать между ними. Кнокаут лег на грудь партнера, содрогаясь всем корпусом от чувства любви и нежности, которое он сейчас испытывал. Рикошет прижал его к себе, когти заскребли по спинной броне.  
Искры начали сливаться. Кнокаут ловил импульсы гнева, боли, азарта битвы и неукротимой страсти, и на фоне всего хаоса и бури он чувствовал любовь, терпкую, похожую на пламенную одержимость и на покой одновременно.  
Перезагрузка охватила системы, второй блокиратор не выдержал, и Рикошет впился когтями в голубую броню.

Кнокаут пришел в он-лайн, обнимая грудную секцию Рикошета. Мех осторожно приподнял тазовую секцию, отсоединяясь, затем лег обратно. Еще несколько кликов, и он вернется в реальность.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Рико?  
– У тебя энергон течет... Я поранил тебя, – визор прикрыл мерцающую оптику, Рикошет перевел взгляд на собственные когти в голубых потеках.  
– Капиляры, ничего серьезного, – Кнокаут махнул манипулятором и улыбнулся. – Я доктор, верь мне. Ну и раз уж ты освободился, обработаешь меня?  
Кнокаут подал густой регенерирующий гель, поворачиваясь спиной.  
– Ты двинулся процессором. Я не знаю, кто из нас двоих более двинут.  
Рикошет взял гель и со вздохом начал наносить его на повреждения.  
– Это не имеет значения, Рико. Главное, чтобы процессы сбоили гармонично-синхронно. И еще одно место.  
Кнокаут лег на ремплатформу, затем перекатился в стойку на плечах и быстрым движением поднял корму вверх, раздвигая серво.  
– Чтоб не вытекал, когда растает, залей деления на три. Праймас, Рикошет, не надо туда так смотреть! – медик рассмеялся. – Видел бы ты сейчас себя со стороны. Просто залей гель.  
Рикошет облизнулся и провел ладонью по брюшным пластинам Кнокаута, прежде чем одернуть себя и начать заливать гель.

 

Мирная идиллия в медотсеке закончилась появлением делегации во главе с Мегатроном. Лидер десептиконов покачал шлемом. У одного из сопровождавших были блокираторы.  
Рикошет недобро зашипел, и Кнокаут положил манипулятор на его плечо.  
– Тронешь меня, Мегз, откушу шеврон.  
Голубой джет, стоявший рядом с Мегатроном, зазвенел закрылками от возмущения, но блокираторы убрал. Рико скрестил манипуляторы под капотом и пошел под конвоем из медотсека.  
– Мегатрон, куда вы его ведете?  
– Все хорошо. Рикошет будет находится в камере, но вреда ему не причинят. Постарайся понять эту меру.  
В камере, удивительно светлой и чистой, Рикошет выбрал дальний угол и перетащил туда тяжелую платформу. Кнокаут, стоявший у решетки, отдал бы все, чтобы узнать, о чем думает Рико, визор которого недобро мерцал из-за лежака.  
Автобот чувствовал себя уязвимым – слияние стало сюрпризом и в плане ощущений, и в том, что открыла Искра Кнокаута.

– Они... Он требует его возвращения. Автоботы поймали пятерых... наших. Во время сеанса связи Прайм отправил в дезактив двоих.  
Голос сикера срывался на плач, нервный цокот каблуков эхом звенел в голове Рикошета.  
– Мы не можем вернуть его... Рикошет – мой пациент. И еще... Мегатрон!.. Мы заключили спарк-союз! Он не может вернуться! Оптимус не прекратит зверства даже ради любимой игрушки.  
Лидер десептиконов с грустью посмотрел на своего медика.  
– Ты знаешь, что я не выдам того, кого укрываю, даже несмотря на требования маньяка. И ты также знаешь, что решение буду принимать не я. Ты должен отпустить его, пока ваш линк не окреп. Иначе гибель одного из вас приведет к гибели другого.  
Кнокаут окаменел. Мегатрон был его Лидером, самым добрым и понимающим мехом, которого он знал. И он уже рассуждал так, словно гибель Рикошета – свершившийся факт. Это было невыносимо.  
Тяжелый манипулятор лег на плечо медика.  
– Не отчаивайся, Кнокаут. Твоя Искра не ищет легких путей. Но мы найдем решение, я обещаю.  
Десептикон кивнул. Он не будет лить омыватель. Он пойдет в медбэй, и они обязательно что-нибудь придумают. Кому в процессор придет вестись на требования террориста? Кнокаут резко повернулся к выходу.  
Рикошет больше не мог слушать бессмысленный спор – он хорошо знал Прайма. Тот будет продолжать. Убьет еще кого-нибудь. Доберется до Кнокаута. Ржавый расклад. Если ему суждено вернуться к автоботам, он придет туда сам, с высоко поднятым шлемом, не отсиживаясь за десептиконами. Живые заложники нужны всегда, вернувшись сейчас, он выиграет время для всех. Мегатрон не так глуп, он соберет ресурсы и сумеет нанести удар в подходящий момент.  
Вот он и начал рассуждать, как дес.  
Разведчики засекли его на полпути к базе. Приветственный залп под колеса, в лучших традициях Джазза. Рикошет ничего не ощущал, оказавшись рядом с близнецом – все осталось там. В иллюзорном, ощущавшемся придуманным, времени рядом с Кнокаутом. Все эмоции, все мысли и страхи словно иссохли, выгорели из Искры. Словно ничего и не было. Зато вернулась боль, которую он давно знал. Как старую знакомую он приветствовал ее, принимая каждое ощущение, каждый скол и трещину в броне, каждую порванную магистраль. Безумно, сумасшедше радуясь – все закончится быстро. Не Джазз, так Проул. Не Проул, так Прайм погасит его Искру. Лиц не различить, голосов не узнать. Слова не обрабатываются процессором, слишком много сигналов о повреждениях. Критические повреждения – заблокировать магистрали? Да. Сенсорная сеть перегружена – отключить датчики? Да. Сбой. Отключить датчики? Да. Сбой.  
– Ты так просто не отделаешься, мой маленький безумец.  
Прайм?  
– Твоя Искра принадлежит мне. Навсегда. Повтори. Повтори! Не смей отключаться, я с тобой еще не закончил. Еще раз встрянешь, Проул, оторву шлем. Он сам пришел, а значит, проживет чуть дольше, чтобы вымолить прощение.  
Больно... Рикошет, оскалившись, зарычал в ответ.  
– Ты ушел, предал меня! Предал мое доверие, предал клятву. Ты помнишь, что обещал? Что ты обещал и что имел? Живого и функционирующего брата, привилегии и права, которых не удостаивался никто.  
– Джазз?..  
– О, все самое приятное еще впереди, пока он только смотрит. Проул, вернись на место! На место, я сказал!  
– Вы все моя собственность! Ты не должен был уходить, Рико. Ты меня огорчил. И теперь вы все поплатитесь, один за другим. Не дергайся, Джазз. Очередь дойдет и до тебя, Рикошет не должен пропустить ни секунды наказания, ни секунды твоей боли. Боли, которую ты испытаешь за то, что вы братья, за то, что Рико меня предал!  
Треск разрываемого металла, капли чужого энергона на броне.  
– Смотри, Рико, к чему привела твоя ошибка. Смотри!  
Залитые топливом обломки брони, синей брони.  
– Джазз?..  
– Пока еще Джазз. Из вас двоих менее стойкий. Уже отключился от такой мелочи. Еще раз прикоснешься к нему, Проул, останешься без второго манипулятора. Держи его лучше, Рэтчет. Я еще не закончил! Еще столько брони, которую можно сорвать, столько целых приводов, которые можно раздробить. Ты смотришь, Рико? Хочешь помочь ему? Хочешь? Ну-ка, встань на ноги, встань, сказал! Этот экстаз будет длиться долго.  
Притяжение поверхности почти непреодолимо, серво словно не свои.  
– С кого мы начнем? Прекратим мучения Джазза или сотрем это испуганное выражение с фэйсплейта Проула?  
Манипулятор Прайма на ладони, что-то тяжелое...  
– Держи крепче, Рико. Выбери одного. Он умрет быстро, от выстрела. Второго я продолжу разбирать, ты будешь следить, пока я не закончу и не продолжу с тобой. Кто это будет? Кому нужен спасительный заряд плазмы? Смотри внимательно и не тяни с ответом. Твоему близнецу или партнеру? Чьи мучения ты готов прервать сразу?  
Корпус Джазза неподвижен – столько энергона на полу, едва ли не больше, чем осталось в системах, корпус вскрыт от капота до таза, слабеющую работу механизмов видно оптике. И рядом Проул – без левой кисти, часть лицевых пластин – сплошное месиво, как и капот с той же стороны, плечо и бок. В оптике – укор, Рикошет видит это, читает в изгибе тонких губ "что ты наделал, на что ты нас обрек, за что, за что?.."  
– Прайм... у меня просьба.  
– Ты думаешь, ты вправе просить?  
– Искра... я хочу открыть тебе свою Искру.  
– Ты никогда добровольно не шел на слияние. Что ты задумал?  
– Вымолить прощение... снова ощутить всю мощь и силу воли моего единственного повелителя. Прошу...  
Мир завертелся, оптика Прайма совсем близко, хищный оскал на губах.  
– Ты скучал по мне, мой бот? Тебе не хватало этого?  
– Да, повелитель...  
– Откройся. Я давно не видел света твоей лживой Искры.  
Скрежет изломанных пластин, фоновая боль, яркое, но отрывистое сияние Искры.  
– Только мой... – ощущения уже не такие, чужая сила больше не подавляет, она словно тонет, погружается, не причиняя боли. Слияние. Будет больно... Плазма прожигает броню, все ближе и ближе к Искре... Вес собственного корпуса становится неподъемным. Угасание, боли так много, что она теряет силу, сливается. Крики...

//Что ты наделал, Рико?//  
//Кнокаут?//  
//Безумец. Мой безумец…//

Все как сквозь стекловату.  
– Несите его на медплатформу, остальных под замок. Этих двоих положите вместе. Нет, просто поставьте охрану. Можешь отключить маячок, Проул. Береги энергию. Рико с Кнокаутом, а Джазз рядом с тобой.  
– Что делать с корпусом Прайма, Мегатрон?  
– В плавильню, Шоквейв. В плавильню. Остальных в блокираторы.  
Боль с первой секунды онлайна. Рико судорожно пытался вспомнить, кто был его партнером в этот раз, что после перезагрузки он не может вручную загасить список ошибок и отчетов о сбоях. Видимо, Прайм снова перестарался.  
Но что-то было не так – в системах не было приятного остаточного постперезагрузочного заряда, только боль и отголоски ее в частично залеченых системах. Основной дискомфорт шел из груди, и Рико с ужасом подумал о том, что снова было слияние.  
После него всегда было в разы хуже. Порой даже вне зависимости от того, Прайм это был или кто-то из постоянных партнеров. Рикошет вздернулся на платформе, борясь с удерживающими фиксаторами, и огляделся едва функционирующей оптикой. Медотсек, их база. Рэтчет в оффе у верстака. С вокалайзера сорвалось яростное рычание – на платформе, у которой задремал медик, лежал Джазз, опутанный кабелями аппарата поддержки. По другую сторону от его корпуса маячил фиолетовый шеврон Проула. Что случилось? Банки памяти загружались с кошмарно низкой скоростью. Рико рыкнул, почувствовав на капоте манипулятор, и предупреждающе щелкнул клыками. Но ладонь никуда не делась, нажимая на пластины в тщетной попытке уложить его обратно.  
– Рико, успокойся. Тебе нужно лежать, иначе спайки разойдутся. Рико! – знакомый голос, который автобот совсем не ожидал услышать здесь и сейчас.  
– Кнокаут?..  
– Да, Искра моя... – десептикон улыбнулся, поглаживая меха по фейсплейту. – Все хорошо.  
Медик осекся и подался назад. К платформе подошел Проул. Советник не позволил себе ни клика отдыха и встал сразу же, как только закончился его ремонт. Он наблюдал за операциями над его партнерами, поочередно переходя от одной платформе к другой. Иногда его оценивающий взгляд останавливался на Кнокауте, и мех понимал, что тот все знает. В конце концов Проул подошел к Джаззу, состояние которого едва удалось стабилизировать. Кнокаут, измотанный операциями и этим пристальным вниманием, был готов отключиться рядом с Рикошетом.  
Проул подошел к платформе и одарил десептикона ледяным взглядом. Кнокаут замер, не зная, как поступить.  
– Вы не могли бы оставить нас? – в голосе автобота не было ни единой эмоции.  
– Конечно, прошу прощения, – медкон почувствовал, что готов огрызнуться.  
Проул повернулся к Рикошету.  
– Прайм дезактивирован. Его корпус сейчас готовят к расплаву.  
– Вот как, – растерянно прошептал Рико, перебирая воспоминания. Все было как в тумане, чего-то явно не хватало, нужная информация была рядом, но не давалась.  
– Что случилось? Почему Кнокаут здесь?  
– Нам был нужен еще один медик с достаточной квалификацией, – Проул пожал плечами. – Я дал Кнокауту допуск. Ты нуждаешься в чем-то?  
Рикошет огляделся, задержав оптику на нервно переминающемся с ноги на ногу Кнокауте у стены.  
– Рикошет?  
– Ничего не нужно, Проул. Я хочу поговорить с ним, – Рико сдернул магнитные держатели с брони и спустил ноги с платформы.  
– Рикошет!! – Проул, Кнокаут и пришедший в он-лайн Рэтчет дружно бросились навстречу, предупреждая следующее движение.  
– Ты из процессора выжил или решил расстаться со своей начинкой окончательно? Немедленно вернись на платформу и не вздумай вставать, – в голосе Рэтчета слышалась ярость того, кому не дали выспаться. – Перевези его в реанимационную, через одну палату вправо, – кивнул он синему спорткару.  
– Кнокаут! – преодолевая накатывающую слабость, Рико потянулся к медику и едва не свалил его на пол, повиснув на шее.  
– Рико... Я не могу вести платформу и держать тебя на манипуляторах, – Кнокаут улыбнулся, говоря это, он не разжимал рук. – Пожалуйста, дай мне довезти тебя.  
– Я рад, что ты цел, – Рикошет с облегчением выдохнул и тут же зарычал, отпихивая манипуляторы Проула. – Я сам!  
При помощи Кнокаута он опустился обратно на платформу и позволил надеть на себя сканеры и подключить капельницу. В груди нарастала боль, струйки энергона начали стекать из-под капота.  
– Идиот.  
– Ничего страшного, мелкая магистраль , – Кнокаут быстро тампонировал течь. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Есть боли?  
Рико собственнически обхватил манипулятор медика и оскалил клыки.  
– Все терпимо. Ощущение, словно кто-то выдрал камеру Искры, а потом запихал обратно ребром.  
Кнокаут нахмурился.  
– Камера действительно была смещена в гнезде. Рико, пожалуйста, лежи.  
Проул зафиксировал платформу в стойках и окинул взглядом корпус Рикошета. Мех на него не смотрел.  
– Я вернусь ближе к вечеру, – с этими словами автобот вышел.  
– Кнокаут, объясни, как получилось, что ты здесь? Я не в состоянии защитить тебя, – Рико взял медика под локоть и подтащил ближе, преодолевая неприятное покалывание в корпусе.  
– Ничего страшного, – медик улыбнулся, быстро целуя Рико. – Проул и Мегатрон договорились о временном перемирии, Проул издал приказ о высшей мере ответственности за нарушение.  
– Это хорошие новости. Иди сюда? – автобот потянул Кнокаута на платформу.  
Спорткар ловко вывернулся из объятий партнера.  
– Я держал камеру твоей Искры в манипуляторах почти час, и это было достаточно интимно. Ты должен лежать еще хотя бы неделю. Сейчас я принесу тебе деактиватор и препараты, а себе – отдельную платформу.  
– Полежи рядом просто. Так я буду знать, что никто не притронулся к тебе.  
Рико начал теребить провода, подключенные к броне.  
– Ко мне и так никто не притронется, десептиконы на базе, – Кнокаут пожал плечами. – Я не могу лечь с тобой – мой корпус может давить на швы. Но я поставлю платформу рядом и буду держать тебя за манипулятор.  
Медик чувствовал, что нуждается в том, чтобы находиться как можно ближе, едва ли не больше самого Рико.  
– Пожалуйста, приляг рядом, – с едва сдерживаемым отчаянием повторил Рико.  
Автобот хрипло провентилировал, чувствуя приступ паники.  
Кнокаут резко остановился. Странная тоска в голосе автобота заставило его насторожиться. Медик без слов помог подвинуться Рикошету, осторожно лег рядом, обнимая торс.  
– Шш... я рядом, я люблю тебя , все хорошо.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы тебя забрали у меня, – добившись того, что хотелось больше всего, Рико начал постепенно отключаться, запустив когти между пластин Кнокаута для надежности. Не для того чтобы поранить, а чтобы не дать уйти.  
Медик вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел вниз. Вот это новость. Но Рикошет уже ушел в офф, и Кнокаут не стал его будить. Мех устроился удобнее и отключился.  
Пришел в он-лайн он от сработавшего хронометра. Спорткар попытался встать, но не смог – манипулятор мгновенно сжался в броне.  
– Отпусти меня. Мне нужно принести медикаменты. И мне нужно в уборную немедленно. Рикошет?  
Рико вздрогнул и сел на платформе, крепко сжимая Кнокаута в манипуляторах. Прижавшись губами к голубому шеврону и убедившись, что медик рядом, он расслабился и кинул предупреждающий взгляд на притаившегося у стены Проула.  
– Кнокаут, ты знаешь, что я переживаю от всей Искры, потому что люблю тебя. Хотя мне и в новинку беспокоиться о ком-то, кроме себя. И Джазза. И Проула, хотя он в этом и не нуждается.  
– Хорошо, – Кнокаут мигнул оптикой, – я быстро вернусь... Что ты имеешь в виду, Рико?  
– Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я с тобой, – Рико, наконец, выпустил из манипуляторов голубую броню и повернулся к Проулу.  
Проул закатил оптику.  
– Ты становишься сентиментальным. И жадным. Кнокаут, тебя хотел видеть Рэтчет.  
– После ворнов в качестве зрителя в первом ряду мелодрамы "Проул и Джазз – два влюбленных глитча" я имею право на своего любимого партнера, – парировал Рико, провожая оптикой Кнокаута.  
Проул неожиданно для себя самого вспыхнул.  
– Идиот!

Кнокаут вышел из перезарядки, почувствовав легкое прикосновение. Что-то случилось? Два щелчка окончательно привели его в он-лайн. Спорткар подскочил на платформе, включилось освещение, и Кнокаут замигал оптикой. В комнате находились Проул и Джазз, Рикошет с рыком пытался освободиться от мощных блокираторов.  
– Что это значит? – Кнокаут подпрограммно поднял верхнюю губу, скалясь.  
– Вставай, – Проул коротко глянул на медика, затем протянул манипулятор, поворачивая фейсплейт десептикона. Дентопластины не были заточены и не имели выраженных клыков. Советник вздохнул. – И насколько сильны твои притязания на него?  
– Достаточно сильны, чтобы отбиться от вас, – мех оттолкнул руку.  
– Чтобы попытаться. Как я и думал. Но нам от тебя ничего не нужно.  
– Правда?  
– Не совсем.  
– Нам стало любопытно, чем вы занимаетесь, когда вас никто не видит, – Джазз улыбнулся, устраиваясь на платформе рядом с братом и поглаживая брюшную броню под его шипение. – Ты такой... Небольшой. Гладенький. Голубенький. Что ты умеешь?  
– Тебя это не касается. Покиньте кварту и дайте нам перезарядиться.  
– У нас другие планы, – Проул качнул шлемом. – Видишь ли, я готов рассмотреть вопрос о включении тебя в союз.  
Кнокаут подавился вентиляцией.  
– Я... я не!..  
– Ты меня не интересуешь. Мне нужно закрепление союзных отношений с силами десептиконов. Узы – самая удобная форма, а ты – приемлемый кандидат. Для тебя положение моего партнера будет выгодным, уверяю. Также я намерен претендовать на статус Правителя. Поэтому я заинтересован в том, чтобы Рико не порочил мое имя, шляясь у Юникрона на рогах в поисках развлечений. И мне нужно, чтобы ты сумел это обеспечить. Ты в курсе, что у Рико – особые предпочтения? И время от времени ему нужно ощушать силу и боль. Ты, как медик, должен знать, как не делать повреждения чрезмерными. Остальному мы тебя научим. Если ты не захочешь... Я найду нужные аргументы. Но я надеюсь обойтись без крайностей.  
– Джазз, сними с меня блокираторы. Немедленно, – тихо и невыразительно промолвил Рикошет, взгляд переходил от Кнокаута к Проулу и обратно. – Проул, ты... забываешься.  
Джазз обнял вибрирующего от злости брата и поцеловал в губы, добиваясь внимания. После того как Рико ответил на поцелуй и немного расслабился, блокираторы расстегнулись. Красный мех не стал соскакивать с платформы сразу, лишь устроился поудобнее и обнял Джазза за талию.  
Кнокаут сделал шаг назад. Он вдруг почувствовал себя лишним – как глупо. Ведь он знал, что Рикошет в партнерстве. В которое его никто не звал до этого времени. Праймас, да он раньше вообразить не мог, что вот так влезет в чью-то семейную ячейку... Тем более – в эту ячейку.  
Проул дотронулся до его плеча.  
– Расслабься. Дело не в партнерстве, о котором ты, скорей всего, подумал. Они – близнецы, состоят в узах со дня активации. Сядь здесь. Это то, к чему тебе придется привыкнуть – к их отношениям.  
– Ты... Ты привыкал? Тебе кто-то нравился больше?  
– Оба нравились мне в равной степени, хотя Джазз порой в общении более удобен.  
Синий мех на платформе прижался к корпусу брата, покачивая бедрами. Кнокаут смотрел как завороженный, не зная, какое чувство преобладает в его Искре. Он никогда не видел Рико с кем-то, даже не представлял этого. Но Джазз... Он ведь его близнец, другая половинка Искры, почти сам Рико. Происходящее странным образом возбуждало и завораживало. Проул наклонился к Кнокауту.  
– Их игры всегда чувственны.  
На паховой броне Джазза блеснула смазка.  
– Я думал, ты хочешь меня бросить... опять сбежишь, как тогда...  
– Никогда больше, Джазз, – Рикошет начал целовать синий шлем, шейные кабели, теплый капот брата, ненавязчивыми движениями ладоней разминая напряженные спинные тяжи и спускаясь к корме.  
– Мы же не хотим, чтобы чей-то шлем оказался отделен от корпуса, ведь нет? – хрипло проурчал Джазз, раскрывая паховую броню. – Я бы все равно простил тебя, Рико, но мне пришлось бы снова вмешаться...  
Рикошет посмотрел на Джазза, потом на Проула – все эти ворны он был уверен, что того меха заказал Проул. Давний, почти забытый случай.  
– Ты же любишь меня, Рико? Я – твой самый-самый, да? – капризно протянул Джазз, потираясь пахом о броню Рикошета. – Ведь это так?  
– Ага, ты всегда им будешь, – Рико со вздохом раскрыл передающие системы и грудную броню, насаживая Джазза на коннектор и готовясь погрузиться в сияние чужой Искры.  
Синий близнец зашипел и обернулся к Кнокауту, недовольно скривившись.  
– Его Искра моя! С самого начала. А ты лишь гость!  
Проул успокаивающе сжал манипулятор десептикона и прошептал:  
– Не обращай внимания, он как киберпес на руде.  
Кнокаут вздрогнул и растерянно посмотрел на Проула.  
– Это... Я не готов к этому, – медик закрыл фейсплейт ладонями. – Я все понимаю, но я...  
– Ты как спарк, Кнокаут. У вас ведь установились узы?  
– Да... да, было слияние.  
– Тогда тебе не о чем волноваться. Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Немного мужества – позволь себе почувствовать их страсть и возбуждение.  
Десептикон снова повернулся к Рикошету и Джаззу. Мехи стонали, подходя к пику своего наслаждения.  
Кнокаут вздрогнул, открыв спарк-линк. Он не был готов ощутить такую мощь слияния и своеобразную гармонию, но уже не мог заставить себя отключиться, путаясь в ощущениях – то находясь на пике приема, то на вершине передачи.  
– Я вижу, что тебе уже нравится.  
Медик опустил оптику и обнаружил, что совершенно бессовестно покачивает бедрами навстречу ладони Проула, которая ненавязчиво оглаживала кодпис. Сквозь стыки щитков сочилась смазка.  
– Идем, – Проул подтолкнул Кнокаута вперед, к платформе. – Я думаю, Рико будет не против второго сеанса.  
– Вы будете... смотреть? – испуганно уточнил Кнокаут, путаясь в собственных ногах.  
– Нам будет чем заняться с Джаззом и без вас, – отмахнулся Проул, укладываясь рядом с довольно ухмыляющимся Джаззом.  
Внезапно Джазз подался к Кнокауту и лизнул его в фейсплейт. Кон дернулся в сторону, лишь манипулятор Рикошета удержал его на месте.  
– Ха, какая невинность. Не понимает моих шуток.  
– Шути так, чтобы тебя понимали, – раздраженно ответил Рико.  
– Тише. Рикошет, открой порт.  
– Зачем?  
– Хочу кое-что показать.  
– Мой порт? Кнокаут его латал уже не раз, – мех усмехнулся.  
– Не ради латки. Кнокаут, введи туда руку.  
Рикошет подмигнул, пододвигаясь и направляя манипулятор партнера.  
– Эй, не тушуйся. Мне будет приятно.  
Медик ввел пальцы в горячее отверстие, поглаживая лепестки.  
– Шшш... сильнее на стенки, чаще... – Рикошет подался вперед.  
– Введи кисть. Сейчас, – прошептал в аудиосенсор Проул.  
– Половина сегментов была заменена...  
– Я сказал, сейчас! Увидишь кое-что...  
Кнокаут сжал бедро партнера, раздвигая неподатливое кольцо. Его ладонь с трудом скользнула внутрь.  
– Глубже. Еще!!..  
Рикошет выгнулся, издавая беспорядочные трели, смазка брызнула по броне. Кнокаут испугался, что переусердствовал, он быстро опустил шлем, ища следы энергона из лопнувших магистралей. Ладонь Проула помешала ему тут же убрать руку.  
– Теперь можешь продолжать в своем ритме. Он в норме.  
Рико выгрузился, залив флюидом платформу и, едва выйдя в онлайн, полез целовать Кнокаута.  
Проул хмыкнул и вернул свое внимание к Джаззу.  
Кнокаут ответил на поцелуй, осторожно извлекая манипулятор. Ладонь была покрыта теплой смазкой. Рико потянулся вперед, с урчаньем облизывая кисть.  
– Я помню, один медик говорил мне, что эти системы подстраиваются, – Рикошет прикусил фалангу пальца.  
– Ты сейчас почти нулевка, – Кнокаут рассмеялся.  
– У меня есть специалист по снятию пломб, – Рико довольно оскалился.  
Кнокаут оказался на спине, удивленно глядя на устраивающегося на его бедрах Рико – словно его коннектор был личной собственностью партнера, а медик – лишь приложением. Он даже забыл о стеснении и о том, что на платформе – еще двое.  
Десептикон вспомнил, что никогда не апгредился в ТОМ месте. Конечно, приемная система обладает подвижностью, но все же... Точно ли Рикошету этого будет достаточно?  
Проул огладил открытое кольцо порта Джазза, а затем ввел в приемную систему два небольших излучателя. Джазз оторвался от созерцания своего брата, игравшего с передаюшими системами десептикона, и тихо рыкнул, узнавая девайс.  
Рико отвлек Кнокаута от размышлений, выдвинув собственный коннектор и направив ладонь медика к навершию, сжав свою ладонь поверх его пальцев. Статичная стимуляция, однако, была только на скрутке – бедра Рикошета двигались круговыми движениями, позволяя коннектору Кнокаута методично стимулировать группы датчиков в порту.  
Кнокаут сглотнул. Он перебирал кабели, пока не добрался до стержня. Он хотел бы ощутить навершие у себя во рту, но не мог этого сделать, поэтому начал ласкать его пальцами, сбрасывая искры.  
Рико завершил стыковку, чувствуя, что приближается к перезагрузке. Ощущения были прекрасны, отличить, какие идут из приемных, какие – из передающих систем, было сложно. Перезагрузка окатила мощной волной, отправив его в краткий оффлайн, выйдя из которого, Рико отстыковался и залюбовался своим партнером.  
Проул поднял серво Джазза к себе на плечи и ввел коннектор. Автобот застонал, предчувствуя удовольствие. Проул вбил до конца скрутку одним резким движением, активируя штекеры дополнительной фиксации и втискивая их в тонкие швы приемной системы.  
Джазз впился в покрытие платформы, вздергивая корпус в такт толчкам топлива и энергии, излучатели многократно усилили ощущения, одновременно не позволяя выгрузиться сразу. Проул наклонился, жестко целуя своего партнера. Через несколько кликов Джазз забился в перезагрузке, усиленной и продленной излучателями в его порту, даря божественные откаты. Проул выгрузился следом, опускаясь на покрытый флюидом офф-лайновый корпус.  
Утром Кнокаут пришел в онлайн от ощущения тяжести на корпусе и настойчивых пальцев в приемных системах. Активировав оптику, он уперся взглядом в два шлема у своего капота и сдавленно вскрикнул, почувствовав ладонь на коннекторе.  
– Р-рико?..  
Джазз сонно ухмыльнулся и потянулся поцеловать меха под ним. Проул почему-то отворачивался и шумел.  
Кнокаут забарахтался, обнаружив, что близнец Рикошета тянется с поцелуем, и попытался растолкать своего партнера, одновременно уворачиваясь от настойчивого Джазза.  
Переступивший порог Проул фыркнул, наблюдая за возней десептикона, которого вознамерились спросонок употребить братья, очевидно, спутав с ним самим.  
Кнокаут беспомощно посмотрел на Проула, пытаясь отодвинуть Джазза. Мех хищно улыбнулся, устраиваясь в кресле напротив и разворачивая коннектор. Медик залился краской, стараясь закрыться. Рикошет – это одно, Джазз и Проул – совсем другое...  
В это время Рикошет, не получавший желаемого, наконец, сумел сломить оборону и резко ввел пальцы в порт. Кнокаут ахнул, раскрываясь.  
– Рико, помягче!  
Джазз рассмеялся, активируя оптику.  
– Так вот кто у нас тут такой неподатливый. Иди сюда, я тебя приласкаю, маленький десептикон.  
Кнокаут попытался отползти, но стоило развести и согнуть ноги, чтобы оттолкнуться, как ладонь Рико прошла глубже в порт, а Джазз с неуловимой скоростью опустил шлем и взял скрутку в рот.  
– Но я... пожалуйста? – Кнокаут затруднялся сказать, что именно он просит.  
Интенсивность ласк и внезапность всего акта стали катализатором – медик начал перезагружаться. Он случайно кинул взгляд на Проула и открыл рот от изумления – тот самозабвенно ласкал себя, раскинувшись на сидении.

Старскрим выхватил Кнокаута и повел в сторону, оглядываясь через плечо на Рикошета. Сикер был отполирован и покрыт церемониальными стразами в честь предстоящей официальной церемонии заключения своего союза.  
– Кнокаут! Как я рад тебя видеть!  
– Я тоже рад, Старскрим. А почему...  
– Тише. Я узнавал у Мегатрона. Я тебя спасу!  
– От чего? – Кнокаут удивленно поднял оптограни.  
– От... этих. Этих! – Старскрим бросил взгляд в сторону Проула. – Я тоже читал этот их кодекс, и Мегатрон подтвердил – все правда. Если ты заключишь союз с Рикошетом, то фактически окажешься в союзе с Проулом, в его распоряжении. Ты можешь оказаться с ними на одной платформе, ты представляешь! Срочно рви колеса оттуда!  
Кнокаут замер. Не краснеть. Не заикаться. Смотреть прямо и делать вид, что ничего такого не было.  
– Да все хорошо, Старскрим, – протянул медик. – Правда.  
– Ты… уже? – проницательно отметил сикер, округляя и без того круглую оптику. – Совсем из процессора выжил? Что скажут, если узнают?  
– Ну... Мне все равно, – пожал плечами Кнокаут. – Правда, Джазз до сих пор ревнует. Пойдем, Старскрим. Мегатрон, наверно, уже ждет тебя.  
– Как ты вообще можешь иметь дело с ними... маньяками безумными, – Старскрим продолжил причитать до самых дверей в главный зал.  
– С большим удовольствием, – Кнокаут улыбнулся. – Особенно – с одним из них.

– Ничего не осталось, Рико. Проул распорядился проследить, чтобы ни кусочка, ни проводочка не проскользнуло мимо плавильни. Быть может, автоботы и не станут добрыми и ласковыми киберкотятами, но и следовать путем саморазрушения не будут, Проул не даст. Поэтому не позволит сделать из Прайма мученика и героя, иначе война возобновится.  
– Смотрю, Проул и до тебя уже добрался, – Рикошет настойчиво отводил в сторону манипулятор Кнокаута, пытавшегося подхватить его под локоть и помочь идти. – Матрицу тоже уничтожили? Она – ключ к Вектору Сигма и продолжению кибертронского рода. Ах да, Проул опасается, что именно она и несла искру разрушения в больной процессор Оптимуса, заставляя его творить ужасное.  
Кнокаута передернуло при упоминании имени Прайма и от того, с какой легкостью Рико говорил о нем в беседе.  
– Проул опасается другого, – тихо пробормотал медик, пытаясь приблизиться к упрямому партнеру.  
– Чего же это? Что не сможет удержать автоботскую свору, не являясь лидером уровня Прайма? Что Матрица продолжит растлевать невинные Искорки, толкая их на путь зла? – с сарказмом проговорил Рико, замедляясь и опираясь ладонью о стену, чтобы передохнуть.  
– Ты не понимаешь. То, что творилось между тобой и Праймом – это было не просто плохо, это был абсолютный сбой программирования. И твоего, и его. Виновата ли в этом Матрица – вопрос, подлежащий выяснению...  
– Еще и его словами говоришь, – раздраженно фыркнул Рикошет, нависнув над Кнокаутом. – Это было добровольно и, Юникрона ради, хватит делать из этого драму!  
Створки двери в тронный зал распахнулись, впуская их внутрь. На троне задумчиво поджидал Проул, уставившись полуактивной оптикой в сторону.

Иллюстрация: http://i.imgur.com/uFGG37i.jpg

– Что ты хотел, Проул?  
– Кнокаут, я дал четкое распоряжение доставить Рико на ремтранспорте, – недовольно произнес он, отвлекаясь от размышлений.  
От холодного взгляда красной оптики Кнокауту стало не по себе, и он словно врос в пол, замерев на полусогнутых.  
– ЧТО ТЫ ХОТЕЛ, ПРОУЛ? – рыкнул красный мех, приближаясь к трону и оставив медика стоять у входа.  
– Иди сюда. Помнишь, где твое место? – Проул огладил правый подлокотник и похлопал ладонью, приглашая сесть.  
– Ради этого я шел через всю базу? Чтобы погладить твое эго нового Темного Лорда автоботов? А шеврон не треснет?  
В ответ на тираду громко и недобро зашипел Джазз, занимавший левый подлокотник.  
– Я тебя накажу за наглость, – холодно парировал Проул, сжимая кулаки.  
– Попробуй! – ощетинился Рико и для убедительности вывел заплечные ракетницы и наноклинки. – Я сяду туда, если посчитаю нужным. И тогда, когда посчитаю нужным. А теперь катись к шаркам вместе со своими замашками Властелина.  
– Уверен? – поинтересовался Проул, внезапно сменив гнев на спокойствие, приобняв Джазза и пригладив вибрирующие от возмущения дверки.  
Рикошет развернулся и собрался уходить, отмахнувшись.  
– Значит, дело было в носителе, а не в Матрице, – продолжил Проул.  
Обернувшись на щелчок пластин брони, Рико увидел, что в грудном отсеке Проула ярко сияет Матрица.  
– Хотя и она способствует... убедительности. Не уходи, Рико. Кнокаут, хватит паниковать, это была лишь проверка.  
– Матрица... она вселяет в меня страх, – честно признался доктор и шмыгнул за спину Рико, крепко обняв его поперек корпуса. – И благоговение.  
– Это Проул тебя пугает до шарков, а не Матрица, – буркнул Рико. – Матрица лишь источник энергии, запускающий Вектор Сигма. Не будь идиотом.  
– Источник энергии, который берет свою силу из мира Немертвых. Эта сила подпитывает своего носителя, усиливая преобладающие в процессоре директивы. У Прайма это было насилие. Насилие, от которого у тебя, Рико, зависимость.  
– Быть может, – вкрадчиво ответил красный автобот, – это Праймозависимость, ты не допускал такую возможность? Что дело в Оптимусе, в его привлекательности как мехе, доминанте, самце, говоря языком белковых? Видимо, поэтому ты пытался найти объяснение, сведя все к силе Матрицы. Не мог допустить мысль в свой могучий процессор, что мощь Оптимуса влечет одного из твоих партнеров. Или обоих? Ну-ну, не стесняйся, Джазз, ты ведь тоже это испытывал. Восторг и чистое удовольствие от подчинения. Да, Проул, все дело было в Прайме, в Оптимусе, с самого начала.  
Кнокаут затрясся, увидев, как оскалился Проул. Черный мех встал с трона и вплотную приблизился к Рико.  
– И ты знал об этом, знал всегда. Слияние Искр с Джаззом давно дало тебе ответ, ведь так? Хочешь получить дополнительное доказательство? Моя Искра здесь, – Рико разблокировал грудную броню и открыл Искру. – Никто не ушел. Ни я, ни Джазз. Почему? Все здесь.  
Искра Проула открылась навстречу, спеша поглотить сияние Искры Рико.  
– Потому что вы две половинки одной Искры. И если любит один, то и другой тоже... даже если не хочет, – тихо пробормотал Проул, погружаясь в слияние. – Джазз и его чувства ко мне... И ты, с этой шлаковой зависимостью от Прайма. Поэтому...  
– Поэтому Джазза вело на Прайма... а я принял тебя, хотя был не до конца согласен, – договорил за него Рико. – А теперь сопротивляется Джазз, отказываясь принять Кнокаута.  
– Замкнутый круг?  
– Это не замкнутый круг, это – близнецовые Искры, – медленно проговорил Рикошет, перезагружаясь одновременно с Проулом.  
Кнокаут сначала облокотился о широкий подоконник, затем залез на него полностью, наблюдая за Проулом и Рикошетом и размышляя. Острый взгляд Джазза жег ему броню, и медик в итоге повернулся, коротко и рассеянно улыбаясь. Автобот подошел ближе.  
– Джазз, я прошу прощения за личный вопрос... Я совсем тебе не нравлюсь?  
– Он не личный, он идиотский, – автобот фыркнул.  
– Я понимаю... – десептикон вздохнул. – Но мне важно знать.  
Джазз продолжал сверлить десептиконского медика оптикой.  
– Понятия не имею, как должны были встать звезды на небе, чтобы Рико выбрал тебя.  
Кнокаут вздохнул. Разговор Проула и Рикошета не выходил из его банков памяти. Близнецовые Искры...  
– Скажи, пожалуйста, Рикошету, что я уеду на пару дней. Мне нужно подумать.  
Кнокаут вышел в коридор, а через некоторое время – из здания Сената.  
Рикошет отказывался от слияния, стал более замкнут и насторожен. И грезил умершим Праймом. Психология и психиатрия не были специальностью медика, но ситуация была типична. Если даже Проул не может заменить Оптимуса, то что сможет предложить Кнокаут?  
Мех знал, что не вправе обвинять в чем-то Рико, но на Искре было тяжело. Десептикон наивно полагал, что самая большая преграда между ним и партнером исчезла, но... Дезактивированный Прайм стал живее всех живых для Рикошета, украсть партнера у этого призрака хотелось до дрожи в манипуляторах.  
Это было безнадежно, разве что у самого Рикошета появятся какие-то новые планы и желания. Может, подождать? Бывает же, что события входят в колею. Кнокаут знал, что влюблен по самые антенны. И это здорово искажало оценку. Но он физически не мог отказаться от Рикошета.  
Здание, в котором находилась его кварта, пострадало не так сильно. Кнокаут вошел, скинул покрывало с платформы, достал из субкармана плед (не очень приятное ощущение – тянуть из себя плед) и лег. Если ситуация заходит в тупик, иногда бывает важно отдохнуть. Конечно, убираться здесь еще придется... Зато он сможет сменить обстановку. С этой мыслью Кнокаут ушел в оффлайн.

Игнорируя недовольство Джазза, Рико покинул свое место в зале совещаний и свалил из здания правительства.  
:: Я выполнил свои обязательства, Проул. Нас не будет недели две. ::  
:: Вас? А я? Я тоже хочу, Рико! ::  
:: Через две недели вы оба должны быть в резиденции, Рикошет. Джазз, верни свое внимание к докладу. ::

Рико несколько кликов разглядывал свернувшегося на платформе Кнокаута, затем выудил из субкармана салфетку и прижал к фэйсплейту голубого меха. Ожидаемое сопротивление было недолгим и слабым. Проверив охранные системы кварты, собрав вещи на свое усмотрение и вручив их паре дронов, Рико подхватил на руки голубой корпус и отбыл. Встретивший их Шоквейв не нашелся, что возразить. Он активировал космомост, но как только соединение закрылось, связался с Мегатроном и сообщил о произошедшем.

Кибергород переливался и сиял вечерними огнями, и на мгновение Рикошет пожалел, что не может показать эту красоту впечатлительному партнеру. Однако рассудил, что в ближайшие пару недель будет возможность осмотреть местность, и спешить некуда. Кнокаут за все время перехода через мост и краткой поездки до здания отеля не издал ни звука, мирно посапывая вентиляцией.  
Вежливый персонал не задал лишних вопросов, видимо, сочтя, что второй гость их люкса просто наэнергонился до отключки. Рико распорядился не тревожить их без экстренной необходимости и унес свой ценный груз в номер. Опустив Кнокаута на широкую платформу, он бегло осмотрел комнаты и широкую террасу с бассейном. Вид на город открывался восхитительный, Джазз обзавидуется, увидев снимки, – ехидно усмехнулся себе под шеврон Рико, заказывая полный пакет обслуживания фотодроида. Вернувшись в спальню, он устроился в изножье платформы, поджидая, пока Кнокаут выйдет в себя.  
Кнокаут медленно выходил в онлайн. Все-таки хорошо, что он решил заехать к себе, хорошая перезарядка – это то, что ему было нужно.  
Минутку.  
Он был похищен.  
Или ему пригрезилось в оффлайне??  
Кнокаут осторожно активировал оптику. Потолок с лепниной был явно не из его давно не знавшей ремонта кварты. Его похитили. Джазз прав. Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы покидать резиденцию Проула, когда обстановка все еще так напряжена? Возможно, ему стоило попросить об охране...  
Десептикон повернулся на платформе.  
Рядом с ним сидел Рикошет.  
– Рико... – Кнокаут провентилировал, чувствуя, как огромное напряжение покидает нейросеть. – Что случилось?..  
В мгновение ока Рикошет оказался на Кнокауте и вжал в платформу, довольно рокоча движком.  
– У нас отпуск. На Небьюлоне. Только ты, я и куча развлечений. Развлечений, – Рико лизнул белое ушко и зарылся фейсплейтом в шею голубому меху.  
– Подожди минутку... – Кнокаут уперся ладонями в мощную грудную броню. – Это что, был ты? Ты вырубил меня, а затем вывез на Небьюлон? Рикошет?  
– Я. Идем смотреть, как тут красиво, – Рико поднялся, сгреб медика с платформы и понес на балкон. Следом полетел мелкий фотодроид, запечатлевая каждый шаг.  
– Это идеальное место.  
Опустив Кнокаута на пол возле бассейна, он приобнял его одним манипулятором за талию, а другим обхватил голубой шлем за затылок, притягивая в поцелуй. Фотодроид защелкал затвором, делая снимки.  
– А теперь смотри сюда, – Рико развернул Кнокаута лицом к городу и обнял. – Красота?  
Кнокаут повернулся. Затем снова посмотрел на сияющую оптику Рикошета. Его партнер немного не в себе, явно маниакальная стадия. Их отношения никогда не будут скучными, это точно, и он сам явно простился с процессором, раз ему это кажется забавным.  
Вид города, расстилающегося у подножия горы, на которой размещался отель, был прекрасен.  
– Да, красота, – Кнокаут огладил манипуляторы, обнимавшие его корпус.  
– Еще кое-что, – Рико наклонился к самому аудиодатчику, легонько касаясь губами белого ушка. – Ты станешь моим партнером официально? Здесь более подходящее место для предложения, нежели зачуханный медбей на десептиконской базе.  
Колени медика опасно подкосились, и он повис в объятиях, явно пытаясь переварить сказанное. Он должен был узнать у Проула, насколько все это типично, и что следует за такими крутыми подъемами.  
– У тебя есть время подумать. Вечером церемония по небьюлонским обычаям, а пока... – Рико прыгнул в бассейн, прижав к себе визжащего Кнокаута.

Холодный растворитель на броне и горячий джампер в системах составляли умопомрачительный контраст. Кнокаут стонал, цепляясь за броню Рико, словно скраплет, оголодавший в своей ловушке. Искра в его груди полыхнула, устремляясь навстречу слиянию.  
– Мой прекрасный маленький медик, – Рико крепко стиснул меньший корпус, чувствуя, что интенсивность откатов вот-вот отправит его в перезагрузку. Слияние Искр пришло в полную фазу, как и положено при бондинге. Ослепляющее и дезориентирующее удовольствие от соединения систем растворило последние страхи Рико – опасения, что подобное соединение вновь будет болезненным, было последним препятствием к внутреннему комфорту Рикошета и гармонии с партнером. Кнокаут вскрикнул, уходя в перезагрузку. Последнее, что он почувствовал – это жар в груди, словно сплавляющий их воедино.

Иллюстрация: http://i.imgur.com/sSQoY94.jpg

Они позавтракали, затем спустились в город. Рикошет был спокоен и слегка задумчив. Они ходили по улицам, разглядывали дома и витрины, нашли какой-то тихий парк. Кнокаут вдруг вспомнил, что отключил связь, и отправил письмо Старскриму, чтобы тот не волновался. Время до вечера пролетело незаметно.  
– Ты готов? – Рико опустился на пол между колен Кнокаута, сидевшего в кресле, и обнял за талию. – Церемония будет недолгой – наши сигнатуры внесут в общую летопись и выдадут свидетельство.  
– Готов, – Кнокаут улыбнулся, поглаживая антенны на черном шлеме.  
– Хорошо, тогда идем.  
В зале для церемоний у самого входа их остановил мех с лазером и по очереди нанес на броню глифы, пообещав, что следов не останется через несколько месяцев – глифы будут видны только на сканерах.  
– Пройдите сюда, – распорядитель церемоний пригласил их к алтарю-терминалу.  
– Опустите правые ладони сюда. Сейчас будет немного больно – компьютер возьмет пробы вашего энергона для профайла и запишет информацию сигнатур. Все, теперь вы официально оформлены как пара. Поздравляю!  
На шлемы с потолка посыпалась мелкая мишура и блестки, защелкал фотодроид, который как привязанный следовал за Рико и Кнокаутом, снимая все подряд к немалому возмущению голубого меха.  
В последний день на Небьюлоне Кнокаут проснулся от того, что на платформу что-то высыпали. Открыв оптику, он обнаружил стопку планшетов, доставленную фотодроидом, и довольного, как стая шарков, Рико, листающего снимки.  
Медик рассмеялся и подвинулся в сторону.  
– Рико, их так много, мы не будем успевать их пересматривать.  
– Зря ты так думаешь. Вот эти два – самое вкусное, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – Рико усмехнулся и подтолкнул планшеты ближе. – А на этих церемония. А вот эти с той поездки за город на энергоновые бассейны.  
– О нет-нет-нет, вот это точно не надо везти на Кибертрон! – в отчаянии пискнул Кнокаут, пытаясь отобрать планшеты и стереть содержимое.  
– Щас! Мое, все мое, – Рико выхватил планшеты и спрятал в субкарман. – Ты – тот еще милаш, если тебя оттянуть чистым топливом.  
– Рико, сотри все, я тебя прошу!  
– Странно, что ты не хочешь стереть более откровенные снимки.  
– Какие это?  
Рикошет вывел снимок с планшета на проектор. Кнокаут боднул лбом платформу, стыдливо пряча фейсплейт.  
– Праймас, неужели мы делали это, – голос Кнокаута был приглушен покрытием. – Ну, ты хотя бы сделай так, чтобы снимки никто не увидел...  
Кнокаут повернулся к Рикошету, его фейсплейт пылал.  
– Кроме Джазза и Проула – никто не увидит. Или останется без оптики, – пообещал Рико, продолжая увлеченно листать снимки.  
– А им-то зачем?.. – Кнокаут со стоном исчез обратно в покрывале.  
– Как зачем? Это же Джазз и Проул, – недоуменно пробормотал Рико, дергая Кнокаута, чтобы показать снимок. – Смотри, какой ракурс. Я и не знал, что ты настолько гибок. Особенно когда убегаешь от местной фауны, прыгая через забор.  
– Что, ты и этот покажешь? – десептикон обреченно вздохнул. – Рико...  
– Я тебе потом покажу кое-что еще, когда вернемся. Снимки. Если Джазз будет доставать, напомни ему про утренний Полихекс, – доверительно сообщил Рико. – К нему в кварту забрался скраплет. Визгу было!  
– Да, и тогда он точно отгрызет мне шлем, чтоб больше не осталось тех, кто знает про "утренний Полихекс", – Кнокаут рассмеялся, вылезая из покрывала. – Не знал, что ты так увлекаешься фотографией. Или компроматом, – медик поцеловал соузника в фейсплейт и направился в душевую.  
– В партнерстве это неизбежно, – пробубнил Рико, пряча все заинтересовавшие планшеты в субкарман. – В нашем, по крайней мере. Тут даже Проул бессилен.

– Ты должен был меня взять! Да, мне Проул сказал, что не должен, и он мне сделает Небьюлон здесь, но это не по-братски, – Джазз дулся и передергивал затвор. – Могли бы меня выпустить рядом... А фотки есть?  
– Проул тебя свозит куда-нибудь, – отмахнулся Рико. – Смотри.  
Джазз сердито зашипел, увидев свидетельство о регистрации.  
– У вас обоих кибертронское гражданство, – буркнул автобот. – И вы сейчас на Кибертроне.  
– Джазз, мелким шрифтом читай тоже. Ну, для разнообразия.  
– И что? У меня туго с юридическим образованием.  
– Там написано, что власть заключать союзы дана Праймом Кибертрона, Джазз, – Рико вздохнул и ткнул близнеца в надпись.  
Джазз выругался по матрице, отпихнул от себя сертификат и полез на руки к Рико, предупреждающе оскалившись на Кнокаута.  
– Джазз, – попытался ссадить брата Рико.  
– Рико, я хочу! – синий мех заворчал, цепляясь за броню.  
– Тебе Проула мало? На тебе еще фон остался.  
Кнокаут, мигая, смотрел на Джазза. Близнецам нужен контакт, Искровой – в приоритете. Но шарк, кажется, он сам ревновал. Праймас, им с Джаззом надо будет прийти к общему соглашению относительно этого. Ведь не могут же они вечно конфликтовать. Медик нерешительно приблизился к братьям.  
:: Рико, как мне следует поступить? Вас оставить? ::  
:: Если хочешь – останься посмотреть. Тебя в медотсеке ждали, нет? ::  
:: Сейчас? Шутишь? Конечно, нет. Я бы хотел остаться... :  
Кнокаут сам не знал, что подвигло его на это решение. Медик сел рядом, глядя на близнецов.  
– Что, – Джазз облизнулся, ухмыляясь, – любопытство жрет?  
Кнокаут молча кивнул.  
Джазз отвел манипуляторы брата в стороны, показывая, что хочет все сделать сам. Ловко вскрыв паховую броню Рико, он спустился ниже, потираясь щекой о броню на животе и навершие коннектора. Рико развел колени в стороны, его ладони опустились на плечи брата. Мех повернулся к своему партнеру, обнажая клыки в улыбке. Кнокаут почувствовал, что краснеет. Вид Рикошета, возбужденного, с готовым оборудованием, заводил его.  
Джазз вновь заполз на Рико, намереваясь сесть на коннектор, когда Кнокаут, поддавшись какому-то порыву, развернул его и усадил спиной к Рико. На удивленное ворчание медик отозвался оскалом – не страшным нисколько ввиду отсутствия клыков, но весьма красноречивым.  
– Коннектор выдвинь. Пожалуйста? – голубой мех потянулся и на пробу укусил Джазза за квадратное ушко.  
– Еще чего! – Джазз рыкнул. – Не дорос еще хвататься за мое оборудование...  
– Выдвигай, или я не начну подачу, – Рикошет сжал клыки на магистралях Джазза.  
– Юникрон вас возьми... – мех раскрыл броню.  
Кнокаут зашипел в ответ, подражая угрожающему шипению близнеца, и опустился на коннектор Джазза, мысленно надеясь, что у того нет никаких сюрпризов в джампере.  
Джазз некоторое время с негодованием смотрел на Кнокаута. Он бы здорово его вздул... хотя... Рико в это время начал подачу, и автобот взлетел на импульсах удовольствия. Ну, возможно, он исполнит свое намерение чуть позже. Шарка с два им тут десептиконский будуар встанет.


	4. Chapter 4

Джазз легкой тенью скользнул в кабинет Проула. Мех работал с документами и проигнорировал партнера.  
– Может, сделаешь перерыв? – Джазз опустил на стол куб энергона и придвинул его к Проулу.  
Тот поднял оптику, отметив пару свежих ссадин на капоте и фейсплейте и укус на шее.  
– Я смотрю, Рико согласился тебя развлечь, – Проул взял куб и в несколько глотков осушил его.  
– Можно сказать и так, – Джазз скривился и погладил вмятину на боку.  
– Что вы не поделили на этот раз? – устало поинтересовался Проул.  
– Десептиконская шлюха залезла куда не звали.  
– Джазз.  
– Что?..  
– Я тебе уже объяснял, что. Уймись.  
– Этой дряни не место с Рико! Если он хочет новых ощущений, вокруг полно достойных партнеров! В конце концов, он на нашу платформу перестал ходить! Он перестал уделять мне внимание! – голос Джазза сорвался на угрожающее рычание.  
– Джазз? Что было в моем кубе? – перед оптикой у Проула поплыло, в тазовой секции растекся невыносимый жар.  
– Немного присадок. Идем, – Джазз выволок партнера из-за стола и понес из кабинета. – Рико оценит мое великодушие и прогонит десептошлюху.  
Проул попытался возразить, но сил хватило только на невнятное ворчание. У Джазза не было подобных приходов с довоенных времен, в отличие от Рико, и Проул справедливо полагал, что стабильное партнерство способствовало установлению баланса. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего угрожающего функционированию Проула и окружающих не произойдет. В кварте Джазз разложил слабо сопротивляющийся корпус на платформе и зафиксировал конечности. Из тайника в изголовье появились расширитель и фиксаторы на коннектор и челюсти. Проул мотнул шлемом, хотя Джазза это не остановило – он отжал денты и заблокировал их, не давая сомкнуть. С интерфейс-оборудованием сопротивления не вышло вообще – наркотик уже вовсю циркулировал в магистралях, заставляя полискара течь и фонить.  
– Он уже рядом, он обязательно примет мой подарок и прогонит голубую дрянь!  
Проул захрипел, раздумывая, как поступить. Вымывать наркотик – утомительная и небыстрая процедура. Рикошет был вполне способным в роли верхнего. Быстрее и удобнее было дождаться его. Что делать с Джаззом – он еще подумает. Возможно, наркотик успеет перебить часть его ярости.

Рикошет получил вызов от Проула в тот момент, когда забирал Кнокаута с медплатформы, намереваясь перебраться вместе с ним куда-нибудь за пределы резиденции – подальше от дуреющего Джазза и политики. Предложение Мегатрона перейти в штат гражданской власти пришлось очень кстати – работать в соседнем здании с Кнокаутом будет вполне удобно.  
– Проул требует зайти к нему, что-то неотложное. Подождешь или пойдем вместе?  
Спорткар крепче сжал объятия, показывая, что не хочет расставаться.  
– Хорошо. Пять минут, и отправимся в кварту.  
Кнокаут кивнул и погасил оптику, слушая спокойную пульсацию Искры Рикошета. Пережитый ужас не хотел пока покидать процессор: несмотря на то, что физические повреждения были устранены, в процессоре медика, кажется, навсегда поселился страх перед синим близнецом. Кнокаут старательно гнал из активной памяти эпизод с ним. Но ужас и боль от разрываемых приемных систем, бешеное рычание Рико и шипение Джазза... Как страшный сон. Рико едва успел расцепить их и пинками загнал Джазза в угол, прежде чем забрать испуганного и истекающего энергоном Кнокаута и унести в медбэй.

Проул не был до конца уверен, придет ли Рикошет. Он не знал, насколько сильно Джазз поломал Кнокаута. Рико стал внезапно чуток к потребностям синего десептикона, даже когда логического обоснования тому не было. Когда двери распахнулись, Проул был вынужден признать, что испытывает облегчение. Больше шансов сбросить напряжение для него самого и меньше, что он покалечит второго близнеца.  
Рикошет переступил порог и огляделся. В кварте было темно – только мерцание оптики Проула на платформе. Густой, умопомрачительный фон ударил в сенсоры с такой силой, что Рико покачнулся, облизываясь.  
Ко времени появления Рикошета Проул уже был готов. Мгновенная реакция красного автобота завела меха еще больше – хищный зверь, почуявший влекущий его запах. Возле платформы зажегся визор, выдавая Джазза, притаившегося на краю.  
– Бросай десептохлам, иди сюда. Чувствуешь, как хорошо пахнет? Только для тебя и меня, Рико.  
Медик заворочался на руках у партнера, опасаясь за свою сохранность. Фон был такой силы, что с лихвой перебивал воздействие анестетиков на интерфейс-системы. Но оказаться так скоро рядом с Джаззом было слишком для Кнокаута – он попытался вывернуться из объятий и сбежать куда подальше.  
– Он хочет этого, да, Проул? – Джазз провел ладонью по коннектору вниз, к приемным системам. Бедра черного меха взлетели под ласками, по броне пошла дрожь.  
– Ты опоил его, Джазз? Если тебе так хочется коннекта – бери да коннекть, – Рико прижал к себе плотнее голубой корпус и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Джазз зарычал, и следом раздался приглушенный крик – обернувшись, Рико заметил, что близнец от злости впился когтями в броню Проула, раздирая проводку.  
– Джазз. Возьми себя в руки. Ты калечишь Проула.  
Рико отметил нездоровое сияние визора и дерганые движения Джазза. Шлак. Приступ. С двумя потенциальными жертвами – один беспомощен в принципе, другой опоен. Давно ли это его волнует?  
Кнокаут поднялся на серво, стараясь не тревожить движениями промежность. И всю приемную систему. Шарк, он ведь залит гелем под завязку, и повреждения Рикошета бывали глубже... Осознавал ли Проул окружающую действительность? Появится ли у них возможность уйти, если удастся освободить Проула? Как его освободишь быстро, такие замки...  
:: Рико... Сколько времени длятся его приступы? Острая стадия? ::  
:: Несколько часов, Каути. И мы не знаем, когда она началась. ::  
:: Хорошо, давай потянем время. Мм... Займешься Проулом? ::  
:: Я возьму на себя Джазза. Он может наброситься. ::  
Рико медленно подошел к платформе и протянул манипуляторы к Джаззу. Синий мех стрелой метнулся навстречу, повисая на брате.  
– Ты же прогонишь, прогонишь десептиконскую шлюху?  
– А ты – Проула? – поинтересовался Рико, перехватывая покрепче разгоряченный корпус.  
– Да! Забери меня отсюда, мне никто не нужен, Рикоооо... – Джазз словно прилип к броне, что-то негромко бормоча на одной ноте в капот Рикошета.  
:: Я попробую его унести. Сможешь дать Проулу деактиватор? Только не выпускай его ни в коем случае, иначе он натворит дел. ::  
:: Да. Я постараюсь не ошибиться... ::  
Кнокаут осторожно подвинулся к прикованному автоботу, следя за братьями, затем достал из субкармана шприц и выбранную ампулу. Это был стандартный раствор под возбудители, вот только Кнокаут не знал, насколько стандартный наркотик получил Проул, и хватит ли дозы. Мех был раскален до предела. Медик осторожно ввел иглу и спустил жидкость. Проул, не отрываясь, следил за его движениями.  
Рико покинул кварту, не встревожив брата, и понес его в соседнее помещение.  
– Слияние?  
– Да, – кивнул Рикошет, запирая дверь и прижимая к стене свой груз. – Открывайся, мой озабоченный шарк.  
– Он хочет забрать тебя... – отчаянный шепот Джазза прервался, когда Искры сошлись навстречу друг другу.

Оставшись наедине с Проулом, Кнокаут замер в нерешительности. Деактиватор лишь частично снял воздействие присадок, и теперь Правитель прожигал его взглядом, на фейсплейте явственно читалась борьба между потребностями и здравым смыслом. Под этим тяжелым взглядом медик снял блокиратор с челюстей и коннектора и, поколебавшись, вынул из порта расширитель.  
– Мне нужно... разрядиться, – наконец выдавил из себя Проул. – Я не уверен, что ты тот, к кому я могу обратиться с этой просьбой, но раз ты медик...  
Кнокаут залился краской и беспомощно посмотрел сначала на Проула, затем, малодушно – на дверь. Постояв еще клик и обдумав положение, десептикон рассмеялся.  
– Я израсходовал свою медицинскую квалификацию вместе с остатками антидота. Прости, Проул. У вас есть какая-то... доверенная служба интерботов? Нет? Но... Ну... Тогда... Нас ведь тут только двое.  
– Поразительная проницательность. И, судя по всему, Рико запретил тебе открывать кандалы. Ты что-то хочешь взамен? У всего есть цена. Перезагрузи меня, и обсудим варианты.  
Проулу до сумасшествия хотелось избавиться от напряжения, терзавшего системы, и уже было до болта, верхним он будет или нижним.  
Кнокаут замер, мучительно взвешивая все за и против. Конечно, он врач... но...  
– Проул, если об этом узнает Рико, его это... расстроит?  
Проул начал терять терпение, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не загнать голубого меха на платформу угрозами.  
– Если ты будешь осторожен и не поранишься о мою броню, думаю, он не расстроится.  
– Ох, я ведь совсем забыл сказать, мой порт...  
В этот момент Кнокаут встретился взглядом с оптикой Проула. Алые окуляры пылали, как котлы плавильни.  
– Не пригоден к использованию, но я полагаю, что это не важно, – быстро закончил Кнокаут.  
Мех приблизился к платформе, всеми силами стараясь избавиться от нерешительности. Горячий коннектор пульсировал и вздрагивал в руке. Медик опустил шлем, пробуя глоссой смазку.  
– Порт... – Проула пронзила дрожь от легких касаний глоссы. – В мой порт, в мой...  
Теперь он явственно понимал, что испытывал Джазз в день их знакомства – полное помешательство, желание коннекта до потери разума, только бы прекратилось это тянущее чувство.  
Кнокаут поднял шлем. Проула била крупная дрожь, смазка стекала по бедрам. Это несмотря на антидот... Десептикон развернул скрутку и состыковался в одно движение. Проул выгнулся дугой, гортанно вскрикнув. Жар и теснота, влага, какие-то апгрейды... Кнокаут очень надеялся, что Проул не активирует ничего опасного по нечаянности. Ощущение горячего трения заставляло его вскидывать тазовую секцию, подавая энергию в рваном ритме.

Кажется, он выгрузился раз пять подряд, или пятнадцать – считать было невозможно, процессор отключил логические центры, едва пришло подтверждение стыковки. Он совершенно точно просил еще и еще, едва соединение разрывалось, и определенно вел себя не как Лидер, за что Проул простил себя сразу же, вспомнив, что попал в эту ситуацию из-за присадок, а не по собственной воле.  
Через некоторое время Кнокаут начал опасаться, что не выдержит этой гонки. Кажется, он делал то, что нужно, и откаты каждый раз возносили его на пик блаженства. И Проул, казалось, все еще был не удовлетворен до конца. Кнокаут на ощупь вытащил из субкармана единственные полдозы возбудителя. Довольно слабого, как он сейчас понимал. И постарался не забить себе нечаянно фильтры, подавившись.  
Медик сжал ладони на крупном коннекторе, с силой проводя от основания до навершия. Проул отозвался одобрительными стонами, натягивая фиксаторы до предела. Острое желание, терзавшее системы, начало спадать – оставляя после себя тяжелое утомление и отголоски гнева.  
– Можешь... идти, – прошептал после очередной двойной перезагрузки Проул.  
Кнокаут со вздохом выгрузился в последний раз и осторожно отстыковался.  
– Боюсь, на марш-броски я уже не способен, – мех устало рассмеялся.  
Надо было освободить Проула и найти что-то для гигиенических процедур. И энергон. До дезактива хотелось заправиться.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – медик начал отстегивать блокираторы.  
– Состояние удовлетворительное, – Проул ощупал себя в том месте, где в него впился когтями Джазз. – Полагаю, теперь ты намерен озвучить свои требования.  
– Требования?.. – Кнокаут запнулся. Он не собирался предъявлять никаких требований. Но могла сложиться какая-то ситуация, требующая чуда. Или согласия Лидера автоботов. – Я... Я еще не придумал, Проул. Ничего, если мы оставим это на потом?  
– Надеюсь, ты не используешь это против меня или моих... наших партнеров, – предупредил Проул, включая наконец верхний свет в кварте. – Слева энергарий, мне два куба среднезаряженного с присадками 6, 9 и 18.  
– Конечно, я не использую... – Кнокаут поднялся. Что ж, как врач он должен быть доволен – его пациент уже пришел в себя и вернулся к обычному образу поведения. Десептикон отмерил нужные присадки, подумал, сделал себе два куба с номерами 6 и 9, затем вернулся к Проулу.  
– Я хотел спросить про Джазза...  
– Что именно, Кнокаут?  
Проул принял кубы и вопросительно уставился на нервничающего медика.  
– Как часто у него случаются приступы? Пробовали ли вы лечить его и с какими результатами?  
– Это последствия зависимости от нейростимуляторов. Последний приступ был много ворн назад, задолго до начала войны. Все исследования указывали на успешное излечение. Но появился ты. Я не собираюсь обвинять тебя, на твоем месте мог быть любой. Джазз почувствовал, что теряет Рико, и дальнейшее ты видел своей оптикой.  
– Я не собирался отнимать Рико у него, – медик расстроенно покачал шлемом. – Они же – близнецовая пара... Но ведь моих слов будет недостаточно? Что мне делать, Проул?  
– Джазз возобновит курс препаратов. И на ближайшие ворн-два Рико лишится права выезда.  
– А разве партнерский бондинг не компенсирует?..  
– Это и программное также. Ты медик, должен знать, какие последствия бывают от нейростимуляторов.  
– Я понимаю, – медленно проговорил Кнокаут. – А что должен делать именно я?  
– После возобновления курса Джазз станет спокойнее. Но все же будет лучше, если в те моменты, когда он требует слияния с Рико, ты не станешь вмешиваться.  
– Наверное, ты прав... – Кнокаут вздохнул.

Кнокаут шарахнулся с платформы от звука открываемой двери. Не хватало еще, чтобы Джазз вышел из себя из-за того, что он сел слишком близко к Проулу. Спорткар не хотел думать, какая реакция будет на то, что они сконнектились...  
Синий мех направился прямиком к медику и протянул манипулятор:  
– Мне жаль, что так вышло с твоим портом, – его речь была почти правильной. – Извини. Я так больше не буду.  
Спорткар оглянулся на Проула и Рико, ища поддержки. Оба кивнули, и Кнокаут робко сжал когти Джазза.


End file.
